Happy Family SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: After six years together and an adopted daughter, it's over. What happens now? SLASH Gibbs/Tony Rates M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Happy Family**

**Summary: After six years together and an adopted daughter, it's over. What happens now.**

**Thanks to Cookie62 for beta reading. **

**Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. Hope everyone enjoy the first chapter :)  
><strong>

**#########################################################**

The sound of the elevator stopping, made Tony look up from his desk. A broad smile spread across his face and his eyes filled with love as the young girl stepped out. The girl's eyes met Tony's and she smiled back as she made her way over to his desk.

"You're early."

"Casey's mom dropped me off." She said falling into Tony's open arms.

"Missed you." Tony closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I missed you too Dad."

"I miss you calling me daddy." Tony sighed kissing her forehead.

"I'm too old to call you daddy." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I forgot you're almost a teenager now." God, she grew up to fast, where had all the time gone?

"Where's Dad?" She asked glancing over at her other father's desk.

"In a meeting." Tony smiled wearily.

"Ziva and Tim?" She asked noticing the empty bullpen.

"Already gone." He paused. "You ready for this?"

She smirked. "Of course." Hearing a noise her eyes were drawn upwards and she saw her dad coming down the steps from MTAC.

Just like Tony, Gibbs' eyes filled with love and a wide smile played across his lips as he looked down at the young girl. He winked at her making his way down the steps and towards Tony's desk.

He wiggled his finger at her and she grinned as she quickly ran over and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head.

She rolled her eyes, then glared at him. "Dad's taking me to see the basketball game, remember?"

"Right." Gibbs nodded, trying to pretend like he hadn't forgotten. "Are you staying?"

"Yeah." Her gaze shifted away for a moment then back.

"Behave." Gibbs glanced over at Tony, then back at their daughter.

"Always." She grinned.

"LILY!" Abby screamed running into the bullpen and throwing her arms around the girl.

"Aunt Abby!" Lily screamed back, wrapping her arms tightly around the Goth.

"I heard you were here." Abby squeezed her tightly.

Making his way over to his desk, Gibbs sat down and watched Abby and Lily chatter on about some rock band. Again Gibbs glanced at Tony, then back at the two chatter boxes.

Lily, Tony and his adopted daughter, had suddenly become a beautiful young woman before Gibbs very eyes. They had adopted her when she was six. Back then she was this tiny little mouse of a child with long blond, almost white locks, that hung to the middle of her back. Her eyes, an icy blue that radiated sadness and loneliness, things a child of her age shouldn't have experienced. She had spent years being moved around from foster home to foster home, which is how Gibbs and Tony came upon her. A case brought them to her most recent foster family, the father a Marine, her mother a stay at home mom taking care of four foster kids. From the outside everything looked perfect. Problem was dad was selling military weapons and pissed off a few of the wrong people. He ended up dead in their back yard, his wife and four kids finding him there when they returned from school.

When NCIS arrived, Lily and her foster mother were still standing there looking at the body, the other three kids in the house, sitting on the couch crying. Tony was the one to go to Lily and gently take her hand and lead her away. That one simple action had suddenly made Lily fascinated with Tony. She wouldn't release his hand and if he even tried she would start to sob uncontrollable. Realizing he was defeated, Tony had finally picked Lily up and carried her around during the whole investigation. Comically, he tried to take pictures and mark evidence with a six year tucked against his hip. But it was one defining moment that had changed everything.

Tony sat down at the kitchen table to write a few notes, Lily turned around in his lap moved and looked up at him with her sad little blue eyes she touched his cheek then his nose.

"You're pretty."

Gibbs, standing a few steps away watched the exchange with interested eyes.

Tony just looked at Lily for a minute then smiled. "You're pretty too."

She smiled shyly. "You're prettier."

Tony laughed and touched her nose. "I don't think so."

She laughed and buried her face in Tony's chest. When she finally drew back and looked at Tony again her fingers were feeling his shirt.

"You're shirt is so soft!" She said completely amazed.

"It should be it costs lots of money." Tony smirked.

"I like pretty clothes."

Tony nodded. "So do I."

"And shoes." She said pulling her leg up and showing Tony her black patent leather shoe.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled to himself. Oh she'd said exactly the right thing!

"Are those Ferragamo's?" Tony grinned, grabbing her foot and looking at her shoes.

"What?" She laughed.

And that was when it happened. Tony fell in love.

They had only been together five months, five wonderful amazing months, Tony having moved in after just a month of being together. It didn't matter, after a week, Gibbs knew Tony was the one he wanted for the rest of his life. They had been in love with each other for years, long before either of them admitted it, so when they made love that first night it was like finally coming home. When Tony fell in love with Lily and wanted to adopt her, it seemed perfect. Gibbs loved kids, wanted a family again, and he couldn't imagine being more happy than having that family with Tony.

After months of interviews with social services, child services, court dates and favors from friends, Gibbs and Tony official adopted Lily Ava Gibbs-DiNozzo. It amazed him how Tony changed having a child, something he never really seemed to be interested in, yet Lily had turned him into Mr. Mom. And for the first month, Lily only wanted daddy (Tony), she could have cared less about Gibbs. She seemed to tolerate him as part of being with daddy. It wasn't that she hated Gibbs; she was just kind of indifferent to him. Gibbs never took it personally; he knew what she'd been through and understood that right now Tony was stability, security and love, which was what she needed.

But that changed, during the second month. It was a Saturday morning, Gibbs was up early working on the boat, Lily and Tony still asleep. He'd heard the pitter patter of little feet making their way down the steps from upstairs, then running down the hall and stopping at the top of the basement steps.

Gibbs continued to run the planer over the beam in front of him, waiting to see what Lily decided. She knew about the boat, had been in the basement countless time, with Tony of course. Although she always seemed interested, and Tony had tried to get her to help him work on it, she never did.

"Why are you building a boat?" Lily asked from the top of the steps.

"So we can all go sailing." Gibbs answered continuing to work.

"Where we going?" She asked taking a step down.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Hawaii." She answered jumping down a couple more steps.

"Hawaii sounds good." Gibbs nodded.

"Does Daddy like Hawaii?" A few more steps closer to the bottom.

"Yeah, he does."

"Do you?" She asked reaching the concrete floor.

Gibbs thought about his answer a moment. "I'll be happy sailing anywhere with you two."

Glancing over, he saw Lily smile.

Lily walked over and stood beside Gibbs, looking up at him with those enchanting blue eyes. Eyes that had lost some of the sadness and loneliness, but with slight glimmers of it still evident.

"Daddy and you are boyfriends." She said it as a statement not as a question.

"Yup."

"You love him?" That was said as a question.

"Yup."

"How much?" She asked now walking around a beam of the boat.

"A lot." Gibbs smiled at her.

"This much?" She said stopping and spreading her arms open wide.

"More." Gibbs said leaning forward and smiling.

"Really?" Her eyes went wide.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Do you love me?" She looked at the floor.

"Yup?"

"Why?" She asked looking up at him again.

"Because you're our little girl." Gibbs smiled and winked at her. "And because you're cute."

She tipped her head sideways and looked at him as if contemplating the honesty of his statements.

Gibbs chuckled to himself, the look reminded him of Abby.

"Do you only love me because Daddy loves me?" She started walking around the beam again.

"No."

"Did you want me to be your daughter too?" Still she walked circles around the beam.

"Yeah I did."

"So I get to have two daddies?"

"If you want." Gibbs nodded feeling the emotion squeezing at his heart.

She stopped and looked up at Gibbs. "I never had one daddy, two is even better."

He chuckled. "Yeah it is. Until you wanna start dating."

She laughed. "I'm too young to date!"

"Remember that when you're twenty and Daddy tells you that you're still too young." Gibbs smirked.

"Daddy said I can't date till I'm forty." She grinned.

"That sounds about right." Gibbs laughed.

"I'm hungry." She sighed, grabbing Gibbs' hand trying to pull him towards the stairs. When he didn't budge she turned around and pulled harder. Again he didn't move and she laughed.

"Where you trying to take me?"

"The kitchen." She pulled with all her strength and Gibbs moved causing her to almost fall backwards, but he grabbed her with both hands and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Okay the kitchen it is." He said running up the basement stairs as she giggled.

After that, Gibbs became Dad and Tony was Daddy. And their family was perfect. The sadness and loneliness left Lily's eyes completely and she flourished. Over the next six years she grew from that tiny mousy child into a pretty, outgoing, independent, funny little girl. Then into a strong willed, opinionated, beautiful young lady of twelve. Her white blond hair had turned to a dusty ash. The board straight strands almost always in a ponytail that hung to the small of her back. She was tall and lean still stuck in that boyish frame stage between girl and young woman. Her blue eyes now sparkled with love and onerousness.

She loved sports of any kind and played basketball, soccer, and volleyball. Although as she got older and her time more valuable to her, her focus now seemed to be on basketball, much to Tony's delight. And she was smart, smarter than both of them put together. Honors classes, straight A's, for the most part and already hell bent on being a...Gibbs hated to even think about it, A lawyer! In the JAG Corp. He was never sure if he should be proud or scared.

As she grew up, Lily constantly told them how perfect her life was and how she never thought she would have a life like this. And the last six years had been perfect, not only for her, but for Tony and Gibbs as well. Until it all came crashing down...for all of them.

Gibbs had thrown Tony out, two months ago, and still felt no remorse for his actions. Tony was now living in a two bedroom apartment across town, while Gibbs and Lily stayed in the house. They were civil to each other for their daughter; well Gibbs was civil because of her. Tony was hoping for a reconciliation, but Gibbs still couldn't see past the anger. The only thing that kept his anger in check was their daughter. If it wasn't for Lily, Tony would be on an Antarctic ship as Agent Afloat for the rest of his career at NCIS. But for his daughter's sake, Gibbs tolerated the fact that he still had to work with Tony. Again, Gibbs cursed himself for disregarding rule twelve and putting himself in this situation.

Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts as Lily came around his desk to hug him.

"We gotta go." Lily hugged Gibbs tightly.

"Have fun." Gibbs smiled. "You need some money?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I ever turn down money?"

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty.

"Thanks Dad." She grabbed it and kissed his cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow when we're on the way home."

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled as she ran to Tony's side.

"It will probably be around one tomorrow." Tony looking at Gibbs, eyes full of sadness but trying to hid it. "I'll send you some pictures of us at the game.

Gibbs nodded then started flipping through a file on his desk.

"We better get going." Tony smiled returning his focus to Lily.

When he heard the elevator doors close, Gibbs looked up and realized Abby was still standing there.

Abby stared at him, her sad puppy dog eyes pouting as was her lip.

"Don't start!" Gibbs snapped.

"He loves you and he's hurting."

"Loving me is debatable and as for him hurting." Gibbs voice was suddenly full of venom. "Good."

"I know you still love him." Abby sighed.

"Abby." Gibbs again tried to reign in his anger. "We're not talking about this again."

"Lily is hurting, doesn't that matter?" Abby put her hands on her hips.

"And who's fault is that?" Gibbs glared at Abby daring her to try and blame this on him.

"He screwed up, but he didn't-"

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs yelled and slammed his hand down on his desk. The action causing Abby to jump and take a step back. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. She wasn't the one that deserved his anger. He lowered his voice again. "Abby."

"I know." She nodded wringing her hands. The anger wasn't meant for her, she just happened to be in his immediate line of fine. And she was pushing him, when she knew not to pull a tiger's tail, especially a wounded tiger.

Gibbs made his way over to her, embracing her and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Just be there for Lily okay?"

She nodded, clutching at the sides of his coat. "Always."

Stepping back, Gibbs smiled. "Thanks."

"I love her." Abby smiled sadly. "And I'm her godmother. I take that very seriously."

"I know you do." Gibbs snickered. She'd cried for days when they asked her to be Lily's godmother.

"And I love you." She paused. "And Tony."

Gibbs sighed. "Abby."

"Right shutting up."

#############################################################################

Gibbs dropped down on the couch, put his head back and closed his eyes. These were the nights he hated. The nights where Lily was with Tony, the house was silent and there was only the emptiness. This was what it was like before...before Tony, before Lily, when he was alone. The time when the house was just a house, and not a home. When he believed he would never find someone that he could love and that could love him. Tony had changed all that.

Tony was...everything Gibbs wanted and needed. Tony said he felt the same, and Gibbs believed him. Even though neither of them had ever been with a man, it didn't matter, they loved each other. Their first night together had been a tender night of exploration and discovery, something completely different than either of them had ever experienced. Each night after that became more passionate, more demanding, more confident, until there was nothing but an all-consuming fire. He'd never wanted to make love to someone as much as he wanted to make love to Tony. All it took was a look, a slight touch, or a single word from Tony and he would take the younger man relentlessly. And Tony begged him to never stop. They would make love for hours and still Tony would plead for more. But it was more than sex.

They would spend Sunday mornings just lying on the couch, him reading the paper, Tony's feet in Gibbs' lap as Tony did something on the computer. Then Tony would get bored, put his laptop on the table and stare at Gibbs. Ignoring the stare, Gibbs would just wait and eventually, Tony would grab the paper, toss it aside and wrestle Gibbs down onto the couch. They would laugh, every time, as if it were the first time. Then they would fall asleep, talk, or just lay there in each others arms.

Gibbs got up and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing the Bourbon from his hiding place in one of the top cabinets, he poured a large shot and swallowed it in one gulp. Pouring another, he took the glass and bottle and returned to the couch.

The front door opened and Gibbs chuckled when he saw the man walk in.

"You always know when I open the good stuff."

"Well, you do it so rarely." Fornell smirked. "What's the occasion?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Don't have one."

"Guess Lily's with DiNotzo."

Gibbs nodded, smiling to himself. Fornell had actually started calling Tony by his first name but had reverted to DiNotzo after the break up. It was Fornell's way of showing his solidarity to Gibbs.

"So that's what this is about." Fornell sighed, grabbing a mug from the kitchen, then dropping down on the couch next to Gibbs.

"Just wanted a drink."

"Yeah, I remember what it was like." Fornell poured himself a drink. "When I first moved into the apartment after the divorce. All alone, Emily living with her mom."

Gibbs swirled the bourbon in his glass. "Yeah."

"I got shit faced every night that first week." Fornell chuckled. "I was sick for two weeks after that."

Gibbs laughed. "Not as easy to recover after a week of drinking."

"Not at our age." Fornell downed his drink, smiling at how smooth it was compared to Gibbs normal rot gut.

"Does it get easier?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope." Fornell shook his head. "You just deal with it better."

"Right." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. "It was different with Shannon and Kelly."

Fornell glanced at Gibbs, rare that this subject came up.

"They were gone and I could mourn them." Gibbs sighed. "Tony's not here, but he's still in my life. I have to see him almost every day. I have to work with him, talk to him, and try to parent with him. It's exhausting."

"You never had to deal with the ex's after the divorce." Fornell blew out a long breath. "Well, unless the alimony check was late."

Gibbs chuckled. "Exactly."

"You hate 'em for awhile, dislike them after that." Fornell shrugged. "Then realize how can you hate someone that gave you the best thing to ever happen to you"

Gibbs nodded.

"Wouldn't change a thing with Diane, because I got Emily."

Gibbs smirked.

"Well, I might hide my money in an offshore account that she didn't know about."

"Right." Gibbs laughed.

Grabbing the Bourbon bottle, Fornell refilled both their glasses

"All I have right now is hate and anger." Gibbs took a drink.

"But you still love him?" Fornell knew the answer to that already.

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "Why I don't know."

"Yes you do." Fornell leaned back.

Gibbs stared down at his drink.

"He's a good man and he loves you." Fornell held up his hand. "No matter what happened."

"When did you because a DiNotzo supporter?" Gibbs snickered.

"We're bastards, hard to deal with, a bitch to live with." Fornell chuckled. "And even harder to love."

"You get that line from Diane?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Fornell smirked.

"Was there a reason you came here?" Gibbs asked needing a change of subject.

"Emily wanted me to ask if Lily wanted to stay over next Friday after school." Fornell smiled.

"I'm sure she will." Gibbs paused. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"You could stay over too."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

Fornell rolled his eyes at Gibbs innuendo. "You know what I mean."

"I'll be fine." Gibbs chuckled.

Suddenly a song burst through the air.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that stick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."_

Gibbs grabbed his phone from the table.

"Gotta be DiNotzo." Fornell laughed.

"Yeah." Gibbs rolled his eyes. Tony and Lily had made that Tony's ring tone. He smiled as he saw the picture.

"When did you get the new phone?" Fornell looked surprised by the very stylish new phone.

"Lily made me get it." Gibbs said as he stared at the picture. Lily was standing there in her Washington Wizards Jersey, hands in the air screaming with glee. Evidently the Wizards were winning. The phone rang again and Gibbs moved to the next picture. This one was a close up of Tony and Lily giving the thumbs up, mouths open as if screaming. Gibbs smirked. Yeah the Wizards were winning.

"Wizards winning?" Fornell asked, knowing that Tony and Lily, had to be at the game. They went to every Wizard's home game, normally with Gibbs as well.

"They're winning." Gibbs showed Fornell the picture and the phone rang yet again. This time it was a text message, from Lily's phone.

_Love you dad. Miss you._

Gibbs shook his head as if he could shake off the overwhelming emotion that surged through him.

Fornell didn't need to see the text to know what it said. He'd gotten plenty of texts like that from Emily when he'd first gotten divorced.

"Is your pride really worth all this?"

Gibbs glared at Fornell.

Fornell put up his hands. "Fine."

##############################################################################

Gibbs looked at the carving for a moment, then put it back down, he was just about to pick up the phone and check the time when it rang. He smirked as the song My Little Girl by Tim McGraw filled the air. That was the ring tone she'd picked for herself.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi dad, whatcha doing?" She always asked that, even though she knew he was in the basement working on something.

"Carving."

"Is it okay if I stay with Dad again tonight? We're gonna meet Aunt Abby for lunch then see a movie."

"Sure." Gibbs would never deny her spending time with Tony, but still she always asked as if his answer would be anything other than yes.

"Miss you."

He sighed hating to hear the sadness in her voice. "Miss you too. Hey!"

"What?"

"Emily wants to know if you wanna stay over next Friday?"

"Can you survive without me two Fridays in a row?"

It was meant to sound like a joke, but Gibbs could hear the concern in the question.

"I'll be just fine." Gibbs chuckled. "I'll end up working late."

"I know."

He could sense the eye roll through the phone.

"Go, have fun. I'll let Emily know."

"Thanks Dad." She paused. "Love you see you tomorrow."

"Love you too." Gibbs ended the call and dropped the phone down on the table. Woodworking and Bourbon again tonight.

##############################################################################

"What's going on next Friday?" Tony asked having heard part of the conversation.

"Emily wants me to stay over." Lily stared at the phone.

"That'll be cool."

"Yeah." Lily nodded leaning her head against the passenger window.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked glancing at her then back at the road.

"Nothing." She shrugged picking at the plastic case on her phone.

"Your dad will be okay. He wants you to have fun."

"I know." She paused. "I just hate him sitting at home alone."

Tony's hands tightened around the steering wheel as his stomach clenched and he felt sick.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this."

She nodded and sighed. "Me too."

"Lil I didn't mean-"

"I'm good." She forced a smile and looked at her dad.

Tony nodded staring out at the road ahead of him. She wasn't alright, but she was dealing, trying to accept it. The three of them had talked when it all happened. He and Gibbs, expressing their love, telling her it had nothing to do with her, that it was about them. They didn't tell her what happened, but Tony had, the first night she stayed at the apartment. She was angry at first not speaking to him the rest of the night. The next day she had questions, questions that were sincere, deep, personal, and insightful far past her age. He had tried to answer them all honestly and without making anyone sound at fault. She seemed to accept his answers, hugging him and moving on from there.

He wondered if she had a similar talk with Gibbs, because he was sure if she had, Gibbs had put all the blame on Tony.

################################################################################

Cup of coffee in hand, Gibbs was about to head back to the basement when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah." Gibbs barked opening the door. Every muscle in his body tensed as he stared into the familiar green eyes.

"Um Lily forgot her-"

"Swimsuit." Gibbs finished the sentence.

Tony nodded.

"Come in." Gibbs nodded inside. "I'll go grab it."

"Thanks."

Standing just inside the door, Tony waited as Gibbs headed upstairs. He hated all of this. Having to knock, standing here by the door like some stranger in his own home, and most of all hating the way Gibbs treated him so coldly.

"Here you go." Gibbs handed Tony the suit.

"She loves the pool." Tony chuckled. It was one of the reasons he had picked the apartment.

Gibbs nodded.

"Lily's with Abby. They're doing their nails." Tony smiled. "Hope you're okay with black."

There was no reply.

"So Lily is staying with Fornell and Emily next Friday."

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "It's not your weekend."

"I know." Tony sighed. "I was just making conversation."

"I have things to do."

"Of course you do." Tony rolled his eyes. "You always have something to do besides talk to me."

"I don't have to talk to you anymore, unless it involves our daughter or work."

"And how's that different from the last eight months we were together." Tony glared.

"Get out!" Gibbs growled.

"Are you ever going to stop hating me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it wasn't all my fault!" Tony snapped back. He was angry too, even if he didn't show it as much as Gibbs.

"Don't even." Gibbs glared at Tony and shook his head.

"What? Tell you how you forgot about me long before I screwed up." Tony said, voice raised. "That you weren't here."

"I was right here!" Gibbs howled.

"You were here for Lily." Tony barked. "But with me you were physically here but that was it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You came home every night, talked to Lily, but the minute she was upstairs or in bed." Tony shrugged. "That was it. You were in the basement or reading a book, anything so you didn't have to talk to me."

"That's not true." Gibbs stared at Tony.

"Yes it is." Tony nodded. "You barely said two words to me most nights. Well-"

"What?"

"Unless you wanted to have sex." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Then maybe four words."

"At least I wanted you."

"That is not fair." Tony snapped.

"Yes it is, sex with me because a chore for you." Gibbs paused. "What was it? Did I just not turn you on any more?"

"Sex was not a chore. And I wanted you, I still want you." Tony felt his heart race as the blood pumped loudly through his veins. "God, Jethro I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Why because I got tired of you fucking me, rolling over and not talking to me the rest of the night?" Tony rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you said you love me?"

"Tony." Gibbs chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"Eight and a half months ago." Tony sighed. "Which is also the last time you actually made love to me."

"That's not true." Gibbs shook his head as the anger boiled inside him.

"Yes it is." Tony snickered. "You fucked me after that but you didn't make love to me."

"Jesus Tony." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "When did you suddenly become a girl?"

"When did you become a complete asshole?" Tony yelled.

"Evidently eight and a half months ago." Gibbs yelled back.

"I could have been anybody lying in that bed with you." Tony bellowed. "You wouldn't have cared. I was a means to an end."

"You think that little of yourself?" Gibbs smirked.

"No." Tony's eye locked on Gibbs. "I think that little of you."

Gibbs eyes widened, then his face hardened.

"I just wanted you to be present, to care, to want to actually be with me." Tony ran his hands down his face. "I wanted you to want me like you use to."

Silence.

"Do you remember what it was like?" Tony's eye closed momentarily and he took a step towards Gibbs. "Not just the sex, but just being together, laughing, talking. Do you remember any of that?"

Again, no reply.

Tony took another step closer, only inches from Gibbs.

"Remember that day when Lily was at camp." Tony sighed. "We were on the couch, laughing about something stupid. And we fell off the couch onto the floor and it just made us laugh harder."

Licking his lips, Gibbs fingers dug into the flesh of his palm.

For the first time in a long time, Tony sensed the true desire and want in Gibbs. The heat radiated from his body, his eyes were slightly dilated and his hand was clenched into a fist at his side.

"And then we laughed and made love, over and over again." Tony shook his head. "You told me no one had ever made you laugh the way I did or made you as happy."

"And I meant it." Gibbs voice was cold but honest.

"I know." Tony smiled. "I just don't know when I stopped making you happy."

"You never stopped."

"Yes I did." Tony paused. "The only person that made you laugh was Lily and she was the only thing making you happy."

"That's not true." Gibbs brow furrowed. He was happier with Tony than he had ever been.

"Yes it is." Tony touched Gibbs' cheek. "Whether you believe it or not."

"Why didn't you talk to me?" For a brief moment some of the anger left Gibbs' voice.

Tony laughed. "I tried Jethro, you just weren't listening."

"So you decided to do what you did to get my attention, make me listen?"

"Jethro that was a mistake." Tony took a deep breath. "A mistake I apologized for over and over again."

"Yeah I remember." The thought still made the bile rise in Gibbs' throat.

"I was honest with you, I told you what happened." Tony ran his hands through his hair. He was so tired of apologizing and rehashing this. "I didn't sleep with him."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Gibbs laughed an angry laugh.

"No. It's not." Tony rocked from side to side. "But it should mean something."

"Like what?"

"That I love you, that I couldn't do that to you. To us, our family."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm jerking him forward. "No you just kissed him, let him put his hands all over you." He fought back the sick felling. "And you had your hands all over him. And you did it because you loved me and our family."

"It wasn't like that." Tony whispered refusing to think about that night. It hurt to much.

"I saw the tape." Gibbs growled.

"What?" Tony's face instantly registered concern and fear.

"The club had security cameras inside and out." Gibbs gritted his teeth as the images on the tape played across his mind. "And I saw you with him. I watched it, every minute of it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Did you really think I was going to believe anything you said to me that night?" Gibbs let Tony's arm fall from his grasp and took a step back. "You told me you kissed him, that you walked away after it happened, and came home."

"And I did." Tony abruptly thought back to that night at the club. Had he really had his hands all over the man? He wasn't drunk that night, he remember everything, unfortunately. But was he remembering it wrong, trying to make himself feel better about it. Telling Gibbs it had just been a kiss.

"Six minutes, thirty eight seconds."

Tony again looked confused.

"That's how long I had to see you with your hands on another man." Gibbs glared at Tony. "Six minutes and thirty eight seconds."

The green eyes stared at the floor, unable and unwilling to accept the heartache and anger emanating from the blue eyes. Tony wanted the love back, the need, the desire.

"I'm sorry." Tony mumbled softly. "It didn't mean anything."

"Exactly!" Gibbs couldn't keep the trembling out of his voice. "You threw us away for nothing."

Tony slowly nodded, his eyes gradually drifting back up to meet Gibbs. "I guess I did. But that night, when you threw me out, that was the first time in months that you acted like you actually cared about me."

Gibbs scoffed.

"I'm not saying that excuses anything." Tony knew there was no excuse. "But it's sad that it took me kissing someone else to make you realize what you had."

"I did." Gibbs nodded. "I realized I had a lying unloyal bastard."

"Funny." Tony chuckled. "I realized the same thing."

Gibbs eyes fumed with anger.

"You said you'd never take me for granted, you'd always put me first, that you'd fucked up enough and learned from your past mistakes." Tony shook his head. "And what did you do. The same thing you always do."

"Probably because I got the same thing from you that I always got with all my other relationships." Gibbs had gone through this before. "I wasn't enough, so you got what you needed somewhere else."

"That was not-" Tony's phone buzzed to life as the familiar song of Lily's ring blared out. Pulling the phone from his hip, Tony answered trying to make his voice sound calm. "Hey sweetie."

"Dad what's taking so long?" She asked a hint of worry in her voice. "We're gonna be late for the movie."

"I'm leaving now." Tony smiled as he spoke, believing that would take the sadness from his voice.

"You two okay?" She knew all too well that her dads could barely stand to be in the same room together.

"Fine." Tony answered. "Be there in just a little bit." He hung up.

Gibbs had already walked away and was sitting on the couch. There was no reason to say any more, Tony knew that Gibbs had already shut down, the conversation was done. He made sure to slam the door as he left.

Elbow's on his knee's, Gibbs leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Round what, three or four? They'd had this fight before, not on this level, not with as much anger and honesty, but it was the same fight. Each blaming the other, neither completely right, and Gibbs again, not accepting he had made mistakes.

He still couldn't see past that night, couldn't believe he had made his own mistakes, couldn't comprehend that he could have done something to push Tony to betray him. Instead, there was only anger and rage still consuming him as it had that night months ago...

Lily was staying with a friend from school. Tony and Abby had gone for drinks after work, nothing unusual. Gibbs had declined, like so many nights, instead coming home and working on the boat. He hadn't even realized how late it had gotten until he woke up, after having fallen asleep on the boat. Looking at his phone, it was already after one am and Tony wasn't home. He knew Tony wasn't home because he could always sense the younger man's presence. Heading upstairs he was just about to step into the living room when the front door opened.

Tony stepped in, quietly closing the door behind him, he jumped when he looked up seeing Gibbs in the archway of the living room.

"Hey." Tony forced a smile.

"It's late." Gibbs said not angry, but surprised.

"Yeah." Tony nodded, falling back against the front door.

Gibbs glanced at Tony, then walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Pouring a cup of coffee, he took a couple sips letting the warm liquid coat his throat. He drank coffee all day and night, it no longer had any affect on his sleep pattern. But then he didn't sleep a lot anyway.

"Jethro."

Gibbs turned around, Tony was standing in the middle of the kitchen, his arms across his chest, his hands rubbing over his arms as if chilled.

"Yeah." Gibbs leaned back against the counter.

"I-" The one word, then Tony stopped.

"You drunk?" Gibbs rolled his eyes, it wouldn't be the first time. Abby and Tony sometimes let their drinking get out of control.

"I wish I was." Tony shuffled his feet.

"It's late." Gibbs said annoyed.

"I need to tell you something?" Tony managed to choke out.

"What?" Gibbs sighed.

Tony's gaze locked on Gibbs, but he couldn't speak.

Pushing off the cabinet, Gibbs shook his head. He didn't have time for this. Coffee in hand, he walked past Tony, the younger man finally spoke.

"I kissed someone."

Gibbs stopped in mid step, turning around and looking at Tony. "You kissed someone?"

Tony nodded.

"Someone?" Gibbs was still calm.

"Another man." Tony's body shivered and his voice cracked.

"Is this a joke?" It had to be Gibbs chuckled to himself.

Tony shook his head. "It was just a kiss. I walked away after it happened and came home."

Gibbs stomach knotted, the bile rose in his throat and he felt like he wanted to vomit.

"You kiss him?"

"It was a mistake. We were just talking and-"

"Talking?" Gibbs voice had dropped as the anger quickly started to seep in.

Another nod.

"Talking." Gibbs nodded. "And what you felt compelled to kiss him."

"I'm sorry." Tony took a step towards Gibbs reaching out to touch him, but Gibbs stepped back. "Nothing happened. I promise."

"Nothing except you kissing him?" Gibbs swallowed hard trying to stop the retching feeling.

"Jethro." Tony reached out again, this time capturing Gibbs' hand and holding it to his chest. "It meant nothing, it means nothing. I love you."

Gently, Gibbs pulled his hand from Tony's and stood there a moment.

Tony jumped when Gibbs' hand suddenly clutched at the back of his neck and jerked him forward.

"Did you want him to fuck you?" Gibbs blue eyes had turned almost black with anger and jealousy.

Tony took a breath."No." His eyes closed, there was hesitation, he knew it and he knew Gibbs heard it. But the hesitation wasn't because he was lying, but he knew Gibbs wouldn't see it that way.

"Like I'm supposed to believe you." Gibbs jerked his hand from Tony's neck.

"Jethro."

"Get out." The words came out like a snake spitting venom.

"Jethro, it was just a kiss!" Tony snapped.

"Right." Gibbs snickered. "And you would understand, if it was me telling you this?"

"I'd let you explain, listen to why it happened?"

"And what's your excuse?"

"I miss you!" Tony bit back the emotion.

"I'm right here. Where the hell are you?" Gibbs yelled.

"You're not here, you barely talk to me, barely look at me." Tony screamed. "You were annoyed with me the minute I walked in. Why because I actually needed to have a conversation with you! What the hell is so important that you can't give me five minutes of your attention. The goddamn boat!"

"You have my attention now. Is that what you wanted?"

"YES! I want you to give a damn. I want you to care about me again." Tony pulled at his hair. "I wanna know you still love me, because I don't think you do. I think you tolerate me!"

Gibbs laughed angrily. "I have always loved you. But not any more. Get what you need for tonight and get out."

"Jethro, don't do this. Let's talk about this."

"I have nothing to say." Gibbs shook his head. "I'll have Lily call you when she gets home tomorrow."

"We owe it to her to talk about this!"

"No. You owe it to her to tell her-" Gibbs pointed at Tony as he growled. "You destroyed this family."

Tony stepped toe to toe with Gibbs. "This family was in shambles long before this."

Turning on his heels, Tony grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, slamming it so hard the house shook.

"Damn it!" Gibbs screamed throwing the coffee cup across the kitchen and watching it smash against the wall.

The next morning, Gibbs had called Tony, told him to come home, they needed to talk. Tony had taken it as a sign that Gibbs had calmed down and wanted to work it out. That couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Jethro?" Tony called out as he walked in.

"In here."

Tony followed Gibbs voice into the living room. "Hi."

"Lily will be home in a couple hours." Gibbs said coldly.

"Okay."

"We need to discuss what to tell her."

"Tell her?" Tony asked.

"About you moving out."

Tony felt the cold chill of Gibbs whole demeanor.

"Jethro please." Tony sighed breathlessly.

"This is about Lily and that's all." Gibbs paused. "That's the only reason we're talking. She's staying here. Her life is here. You're not disrupting her life any more than you already have."

Tony felt the worlds like a fist to the chest and the air rushed out of his lungs. He sank down onto the couch trying desperately to catch his breath. This was really happening, no discussion, no explanations, no trying to work it out, just it's over. Why did he expect anything else from Gibbs. Gibbs was a jealous man and a man that required trust and loyalty above everything else. And Tony had betrayed all of that.

For most of the conversation, Tony simply nodded in response, never even looking up at Gibbs. Gibbs was angry but he was still a rational man, nothing he was saying was unreasonable or unacceptable.

"And all Lily needs to know is, it isn't working between us."

Tony actually looked up, shocked that Gibbs hadn't demanded him to take the blame, since he had requested that last night.

"This is about her. Not you." Gibbs clenched his jaw. "And even though I'd love nothing more than for her to know the truth. I won't break her heart like that, this is going to be hard enough as it is."

"She's going to push for a detailed explanation." Tony finally spoke. "If not now, then when she has each of us alone."

"You can say whatever you want to her, I can't control that." Gibbs paused struggling still to keep the anger in check. "But I'll never speak negatively about you to her. You're her father and she loves you."

"And you know I would never do that to you either." Tony smiled slighted. I lov-"

"Unless you need to talk to me about Lily or work. I don't want to hear from you. No calls and no stopping by." Gibbs folded his arms across his chest, needing the added protection for his breaking heart. "I want all your stuff out of here in a month. When you come here for Lily, I expect you to knock. This isn't your home any more."

"I'm home!" Lily hollered as she barreled into the house. "Hey I have tons of homework to do. I should-"

Gibbs knew she sensed the mood of the room, she was intuitive.

"What's wrong?" Her blue eyes questioned.

"We need to talk." Gibbs smiled, but again, she would know it was fake.

"Okay." She dropped her backpack and slipped down into the chair by the couch. "What is it?"

"I, I'm moving out." Tony stammered trying not to let the emotion take over.

"What?" She laughed. "Come on. That's not funny."

"Lily." Tony touched her knee. "I'm not joking."

She glanced at her other dad then back at Tony. "Why?"

Sitting on the coffee table in front of her, Gibbs sighed. "Things just aren't working out between us."

"What happened?" Again she glanced back and forth between them.

"We just can't be together right now." Tony tried to explain.

"Right now, so you just need a break?"

Gibbs sensed the hopefulness in her voice. "No."

"This is for good, like a divorce?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

She looked at Tony as if her other dad would give her the answer she so desperately wanted.

"Yeah, honey." Tony touched her cheek seeing the fear and sadness filling her eyes.

"Daddy." The stability of her voice crumbled as she begged her daddy to change his answer, to make this all go away. She jerked back and looked at Gibbs.

"I'm sorry baby." Gibbs said it with conviction and honesty.

Tony dropped down on his knees beside the chair and she felt into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He was instantly transported back to the moment he had fallen in love with her. That tiny little girl sitting in his lap telling him he was pretty. And the sadness and loneliness in her eyes that they had worked so hard to remove would now rush back in.

Lily turned her head, laying it on Tony's chest and looking over at Gibbs. She reached out clutching at his hand. Gibbs held her hand tightly, wanting to reassure her, help her in some small way, but he knew, nothing could make this better.

When Lily finally stopped crying they moved from sadness to endless questions. Where was she going to live. When would she see this dad and that dad? Would they still both come see her basketball games? And on and on and on, until finally anger set in. How could they do this to her and she hated them. She ran up to her room and stayed there for almost two hours. Tony and Gibbs simply sat in silence waiting for her to work through it. When she came back down stairs she pleaded and begged them not to do this, to try and work it out. Again, they tried to explain, to help her understand, but you can't make anyone understand how their perfect world is now being shattered into a million pieces, through no fault of theirs.

Over the next few weeks, the rational side of her started asking more poignant questions. Gibbs tried to be honest with his answers, but he refused to answer the who's fault was it question, other than to say it just wasn't working. It was after her first weekend at Tony's that she returned home and Gibbs was forced to discuss the question.

Gibbs had heard the car, heard Lily saying goodbye to Tony and finally heard the door close behind her as she entered the house.

"Hey." Gibbs smiled up at her from his seat on the couch.

"I know what happened."

"With what?" Gibbs prayed she wasn't talking about his relationship with Tony.

"Dad told me." She sat down on the far end of the couch as if trying to keep as much distance as possible between the two of them.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded not sure how to approach this. He had no idea how honest or how much Tony had told her.

"Don't you wanna say anything?"

"No." Gibbs pulled a leg up under him and turned to her. "But it seems like you want me to say something."

"He kissed someone else." She said it so matter of factly.

All Gibbs could do was nod, the anger and rage still so raw inside him, that he struggled to not let it control how this conversation would play out.

"You're angry."

Another nod.

"Do you hate him?" She asked then bit her lower lip, fearful of the answer.

Gibbs sighed trying to choose his words carefully, when all he really wanted to say was yes.

"It's a difficult situation."

"That's your nice way of saying yes." She said picking at the arm of the chair. "You're trying to not say anything bad about Dad."

Gibbs chuckled. "You're too smart for your own good?"

"I know." Lily smiled as she glanced at her dad. "Dad said the same thing."

"Yeah."

"It was wrong what he did." She actually looked at Gibbs. "I know that."

Gibbs didn't agree or disagree with her.

"He didn't have sex with him." Lily stated.

"Lily!" Gibbs groaned he still wasn't comfortable with the sex talk.

"I know about sex dad." Lily grinned. "We've had that talk, remember. And I've had health class."

"Did your Dad tell you that?" Gibbs asked annoyed and angry.

"I asked."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "You asked?"

"When he told me about the kiss. I asked if it was just a kiss or if they had sex." She pulled her legs up and sat Indian style, looking at Gibbs.

"Of course you would ask that." Gibbs smirked.

"You don't believe him."

"Lily." Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"I understand you not believing him." Again she looked away, this time staring at her feet. "But Dad wouldn't lie to me. He didn't have to tell me what happened but he wanted to be honest with me."

"I know he did. He loves you."

She played with the shoe lace on her tennis shoes.

"Say what you want to say." Gibbs put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up, then winked at her.

She jumped up. "Nothing."

"Hey." Gibbs grabbed her arm. "Lily you can say whatever you need to say. You have a right to your feelings about all this."

"You're both stupid." She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Dad for what he did and you for not being willing to talk it out."

"Lily I-"

"I'm going upstairs. I have homework." Before she even finished the sentence she was halfway up the stairs.

After that, the questions stopped, and she rarely talked about the split, at least not to him. Maybe she talked to Tony about it, he didn't ask. He did make sure she knew if she needed to talk, he was there. Her reply was always, I know.

Gibbs sprawled out on the couch as the memory of it all faded away. He just wanted to sleep and forget the argument with Tony. Actually he wanted to forget about Tony completely, even if it was just for a few hours.

################################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Happy Family**

**Summary: After six years together and an adopted daughter, it's over. What happens now.**

**Thanks to Cookie62 for beta reading. However, I made a lot of changes and did not have her re-edit it, so any mistakes are probably mine. Again, I try to avoid them but things happen.**

**######################################################**

The week had been filled with cases, everyone was on empty and it was only Wednesday.

A little after one Gibbs' desk phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs." A pause. "Of course I'll be right there."

His three agents all jumped to their feet.

"Sit." Gibbs ordered as he stopped in front of Tony's desk.

"Need something boss?"

"That was Lily's school."

"What's wrong!" Tony jumped to his feet, fear in his eyes.

"She's fine." Gibbs paused. "There's an issue and they need to talk to me."

"To you?"

"To one of us." Gibbs sighed. "They said they couldn't discuss it on the phone."

"I'll go with you." Tony started to gather his stuff.

"Tony." Gibbs touched his arm. "I need you here. Okay?"

Tony kept his voice low. "Jethro."

"It's fine, if it was anything serious they'd have told me." Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah. I know." Tony blew out a long breath.

"She probably got selected for some scholarship program or something." Gibbs smirked.

"Probably." Tony smiled.

"I'll call you as soon as I know."

Tony nodded.

###############################################################################

Gibbs strolled into the front office of the school and a young woman smiled up at him.

"May I help you?"

"Mr. Gibbs. Principal Carman called me."

"Of course." She picked up her phone. "Mr. Carman, Mr. Gibbs is here."

A second later, Mr. Carman stepped out of his adjoining office.

"Jethro." The man smiled.

"Mark." Gibbs nodded. They had known each other long before Lily had become a student at the school. Their paths had crossed during several investigations of missing children.

"Come into my office." As the two men stepped in, Mark shut the door.

Gibbs looked at Mark the worry already present in his eyes. "You've never shut your door on any of my visits."

"We had a little problem today." Mark sighed as he sat down behind his desk and motioned for Gibbs to take the chair in front of him. "Please sit."

"What kinda problem?" Gibbs folded his arms across his chest standing behind the chair.

"Lily was involved in a fight."

"What?" Gibbs' arms dropped away from his chest. "Lily?"

Mark nodded. "During gym."

"Did she start it?"

"We're not sure." Mark leaned back in his chair.

"Where was the teacher?"

"He didn't see it until the punch was thrown." Mark twirled a pencil in his fingers.

"Lily's okay?"

"She's fine." Mark chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs stood up straighter and his eyes narrowed.

"Jethro." Mark smirked. "She fights like a girl who's been well trained, too well actually."

Gibbs let his shoulders relax. They had taught Lily to defend herself, he and Tony both knew what could happen to a young girl who didn't know how to protect herself. But they also explained to her that fighting wasn't the answer.

"She needs to know how to defend herself."

"Well she does." Mark pushed his chair closer to his desk.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What?" Mark asked.

"You're protecting yourself." Gibbs smirked knowing how to read body language and protective posturing. "Which means I'm not going to like what you have to say next."

"We have a no tolerance policy on fighting."

"And?" Gibbs put his hands on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Two days suspension."

"For a fight you don't even know if she started!" Gibbs voice was raised. "She's never been in trouble, straight A student, and -"

"Jethro I know all of that, but it doesn't matter." Mark's facial expression had turned from friend to principal. "School board policy is, any one fighting, starting it or not, two days suspension."

Gibbs shook his head. "So this will be on her permanent record?"

"No. Not if she doesn't have another incident this year."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "Then I'll make sure there isn't another incident."

"I know you well." Mark smirked. "Um just one other thing about the fight."

"What?" Gibbs groaned.

"She broke the boy's nose."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Boy?"

Mark nodded trying not to smile.

Gibbs couldn't help it, he chuckled.

"Jethro come on." Mark let a small smile cross his lips.

"He wasn't-"

"No" Mark shook his head. "He says he was teasing Lily about not making a free shot."

"And Lily?" Gibbs smirked.

"Said the same thing word for word."

"Did you keep them in the same room before you talked to them?" Gibbs grinned.

"Yeah. My mistake." Mark rolled his eyes.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "What did the other kids say?"

"He was teasing her, they weren't sure about what."

Gibbs nodded. "Should I call his parents? Offer to pay the doctors bill."

"No." Mark ran his hand over his mouth. "I already talked to his dad."

"And?"

"The boy's not real keen on admitting he got beat up by a girl."

"I bet not." Gibbs smirked. "But what about his dad?"

"Dad's upset about the boy fighting." Mark paused. "There's no problem."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"You need to get rid of this proud father attitude before you talk to her." Mark grinned.

A small crooked smile played across Gibbs' face. "Right."

"Jethro. She broke a boy's nose!" Mark again tried to put on the principal voice. "Even if he started it, you know that fighting isn't-"

"Yeah I know." Gibbs rubbed his chin. "Anything else?"

"One more thing." Mark folded his arms across his chest. "I know what Lily's going through."

Gibbs stared at Mark.

"You and Tony are separated."

"How do you know that?"

"She has been talking to the school counselor." Mark saw the surprise on Gibbs' face. "I'm kept informed."

"So this is about the split?"

"I don't think so." Mark smiled leaving the safety of his desk and coming around and sitting on the corner. "She's actually handling the split quite well."

"Then why bring it up?" Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Because even though this fight wasn't about that, directly." Mark shrugged. "It could be indirectly."

"Yeah." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

"Just make sure she has an outlet for the emotions." Mark smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs sighed relieved in some small way to hear she was talking to someone and that she was doing okay.

"I'll get Lily for you."

##############################################################################

Staring at the road in front of him, Gibbs glanced over at Lily in the passenger seat. After he had repeated the action several times she finally spoke.

"How much trouble am I in?" She sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not sure yet."

"He started it!" She barked, sounding very much like Gibbs.

"What did he do?"

She shrugged. "Being annoying."

"Was he being inappropriate?"

"No!" Lily rolled her eyes. "God Dad, it's not always about that."

"Then tell me what it was about?"

"It was stupid, he's stupid." She mumbled.

"Most fights are stupid." Gibbs snickered.

Staring out the passenger window, she sighed. "I can't help it his girlfriend likes me."

"He was upset that you're friends with his girlfriend?"

"No." She looked over at him. "She likes me, likes me."

"Oh." Gibbs nodded, his eyes widened as it dawned on him what Lily was saying. "She likes you, likes you."

"Yeah, but I don't like her like that." She looked back out the window again.

"Well, it's okay if you do." Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Dad!" She rolled her eyes at him. "I know it's okay. I just-"

Gibbs' hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"I like boys." She shrugged.

Gibbs wanted to pull the car over as the fear gripped him. "A specific boy?"

"DAD!" She glared at him.

"I just, I mean-" Oh God, this was so something Tony should be dealing with.

"I'm not having sex if that's what you're worried about."

"Lily I wasn't-"

"You stammer when you lie to me." She chuckled. "That's exactly what you were worried about."

Gibbs let out a long breath. "I'm not good at this Lily."

"Then stop talking." She grinned at him.

The comment again sounded so much like him he started laughing. Any concern or fear either of them had faded into the laughter.

"He was teasing me that the reason his girlfriend liked me was because I'm a pretty tomboy."

"And what did you say?" Gibbs had to hear this.

"That if he wanted I would show him how to be a pretty tomboy so maybe she's like him more."

Gibbs forced his lips tight together to prevent himself from laughing.

"Then he said maybe if I had boobs guys would like me instead of girls."

The car veered slightly and Gibbs tried to cover by coughing.

"And I said maybe he should try and grow some boobs so the guys would like him since none of the girls do."

Gibbs couldn't help it he chuckled. "Lily!"

"After that he pushed me, I pushed him back and he came at me again so I punched him." She paused. "I defended myself."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"It was self-defense! He came at me with the intent of doing bodily harm." She folded her arms across her chest. "Under the law I have the right to defend myself."

"Who thinks like that at twelve!" Gibbs shook his head.

"I do and I'm almost thirteen."

"We should have never let you take that summer law class."

"Technically, you could fight my suspension because what Trevor said to me could be classified as sexual harassment."

Gibbs looked over at her, eyebrows knitted.

"But then he could probably say the same thing about what I said to him." She paused contemplating the exchange that had taken place between them. "I'm not sure if he could say that since it's not possible for him to grow boobs, well at least not without some kind of hormones."

_She really is too smart for her own good._ Gibbs thought to himself

"When we get home you go upstairs and do your homework." Gibbs sighed. "When your dad gets off work, he and I will talk and decide how we wanna handle this."

As he glanced over at her she nodded.

A wide smirk suddenly spread across his face and she looked over at him.

"Broke his nose." He ruffled her hair. "That's my girl."

She smiled and giggled.

###############################################################################

Sitting on the couch, Gibbs sipped a beer as he waited for Tony.

"Jethro." Tony rushed in, not even thinking about knocking. "Where's Lily?"

"She's upstairs."

"What happened?" The tension and concern punctuated in every word. Gibbs wouldn't tell him over the phone what had happened, only to come over after work.

"Sit."

"Jethro don't-"

"Please." Gibbs sighed.

Surprised at the pleasantness in Gibbs' voice, Tony sat down on the chair beside the couch.

"Oh God it's bad." Tony groaned.

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled. Tony always thought the worst when it came to Lily.

"She got in a fight."

"A fight!" Tony jumped up. "Lily got in a fight. Did she start it?"

"No." Gibbs smirked. "But she finished it."

"Why are you smirking?" Tony scoffed. "Our daughter was in a fight."

"And she defender herself. With her mouth and her fists." Gibbs snickered.

"Jethro. Fighting is not the answer, we taught her that."

"I know, but this couldn't be avoided." Gibbs cleared his throat. "A boy was teasing her because his girlfriend is a lesbian and likes Lily more than him."

Tony stopped, shook his head, then smacked his palm against his ear as if he had heard incorrectly.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"Whoa." Tony dropped back down into the chair. Leaning forward his gaze locked with Gibbs. "Does Lily like this girl?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "She likes boys."

"Yeah, kinda figured that." Tony grinned. "She has a huge crush on Johnny Depp."

"Johnny Depp."

"Pirates of the Caribbean and-"

"I know who he is but he's kinda old." Gibbs scratched his face. "Shouldn't she like those guys from that vampire werewolf movie thing or the Harry Potter guys?"

Tony laughed that was as close to a movie reference as Gibbs got.

"She likes older men." Tony smiled. "Like her Daddy."

Gibbs looked at Tony for a moment then chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"So um, this boy?"

"He pushed her, she pushed him, he came at her again and she punched him."

"Self-defense so it's okay."

"Yeah." Gibbs laughed. "That's exactly what she said."

"We told her to protect herself."

"She did. Broke his nose."

"Broke his nose!" Tony's eyes widen. "Wow."

"They both got suspended, two days."

"Jethro!" Tony groaned.

"Wait." Gibbs held up his hand. "As long as she doesn't have another incident this year it doesn't go on her permanent record."

"Then she needs to understand that."

Gibbs nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" Tony chewed at his lower lip.

"That's what we need to decide."

"She's never been in trouble." Tony looked at Gibbs nervously. "Is this it...are we hitting the teen years and she's going to become a hellion?"

Gibbs chuckled. "I don't think so."

"But what if it is?" Tony's voice rose. "What if the hormones are kicking in and she becomes this wild child, dyes her hair purple, starts dating guys twice her age and wants her nose pierced."

"Tony!" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Jethro it could happen." Tony paused looking at Gibbs. "We've had it too good for too long! She's been like the perfect child and now it's payback time."

Gibbs laughed.

"I'm serious!" Tony sighed defeated.

"Tony." Gibbs reached over and touched his knee.

The gentle gesture caused Tony to smile and his body to shiver. "Right."

"She's not turning into a wild child." Gibbs smiled. "I'm positive."

"Thanks." Tony placed his hand over Gibbs. "Panic you know?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded pulling his hand out from under Tony's, unable to bear the touch.

_And that's the end of that_. Tony thought to himself. At least for a short time, Gibbs acted like they cared about each other.

"So punishment, lecture, what?" Tony asked.

################################################################################

"Lily come down here." Gibbs called up the steps.

She barreled down the steps, having stayed in her room, until her dad called her as she was told. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she smiled at Tony.

"Hi Daddy."

Gibbs chuckled to himself. She always reverted to calling Tony daddy when she might be in trouble or when she wanted something.

"Sit." Tony nodded towards the chair by the couch, keeping his game face on.

Slowly, she shuffled to the chair and sat down, staring at the floor.

"You know fighting is wrong?" Tony said calmly.

She nodded.

"If you have another incident like this it will be on your permanent record?" Tony added.

Another nod.

"And if it happens again you'll be grounded for two weeks, no phone, no TV, no computer." Gibbs added. "No anything but a light bulb in your room."

"Got it." She sighed now picking at the leg of her jeans.

"Two days suspension." Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"The teachers gave me all my homework and assignments to work on."

"Good that will give you something to do in the evening while you're in your room." Gibbs nodded.

"And during the day." She mumbled.

"Look at me." Gibbs commanded in his normal boss tone that he now also used as his father tone.

She gradually raised her eyes and looked at him, then glanced at her other dad.

"During the day you're going to help around the house." Gibbs explained. "Tomorrow you'll do your laundry, clean the kitchen, and your room." Gibbs shook his head and groaned as he thought about her room. "That disaster area may take all day!"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that would only get her in more trouble.

"Next day we'll see what else needs to be done." Tony finished.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Your dad will be here tomorrow with you." Gibbs said. "And I'll be with you the next day.

She chewed at her lower lip. Not good. Her dad's taking off work, for something stupid like this, was never pleasant.

"And Monday you are going to apologize to Trevor." Gibbs added.

"DAD!" She almost screamed.

"You heard me!" Gibbs glared at her.

"Fine." Her shoulders slumped.

"Good." Tony nodded. "You have anything to say?"

"I shouldn't have punched him." She paused. "Even though legally I had the right to."

Tony put his hands over his face. "Lily!"

"I did!" She snapped.

"God you sound just like your dad!" Tony groaned.

"Well!" Lily tried not to grin, but one side of her lip curled up.

Putting his hand over his mouth, Gibbs struggled to contain the smile and the laugh.

Tony glanced over and saw Gibbs. "Don't encourage her! You're all proud of her, probably ruffled her hair and said that's my girl, didn't you?"

Gibbs shook his head as he clenched his jaw, trying to hide his guilt.

Tony looked back at Lily and she was grinning.

"Seriously am I the only adult in this conversation?"

"Tony." Gibbs chuckled. "She just-"

"I know, she just defended herself, but you don't have to be so excited about it." Tony shook his head. "She's a twelve year old girl not a Marine recruit taking down her first terrorist."

He couldn't control it any longer, Gibbs started laughing.

"I might be a Marine some day." Lily smiled. "At least I can already defend myself."

Gibbs stopped laughing, he and Tony both turning and staring at Lily.

"What?" She shrugged. "I want to work in the JAG corp. I can do that through college or the service."

"You never, never said anything about being a Marine" Tony stammered.

"I'm just saying, I could be you never know." Her eyes darted back and forth between her fathers. "I'm not enlisting today. I just made a statement."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Chill out." Lily rolled her eyes. "Man, didn't realize you two would freak out."

"Okay, this conversation is over." Gibbs sighed.

"Our daughter just said she might want to be a Marine and you're just ending the conversation!" Tony glared at Gibbs.

"She's twelve!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Almost thirteen." Lily corrected.

"Hate to tell you, she can't even think about being a Marine until she graduates!" Gibbs smirked at Tony. "Unless you plan to give her permission for early enlistment."

"NO!" Tony snapped.

Lily started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Tony fixed his gaze on her.

"You two." She continued to laugh. "God it was just a thought. And this is how you two use to always be."

Tony was silent a moment then a wide grin played across his face. "Yeah."

Looking back at Gibbs, Tony saw the cold expression on his face.

"You finish your homework." Gibbs nodded towards the stairs. "I'll order some pizza."

"That's it?" Her face showing the surprise.

Both men nodded.

"I love you!" She jumped up and hugged both her fathers.

"Say goodbye to your dad." Gibbs stated, leaving no doubt that Tony was not staying.

Gibbs heard Tony's disappointed sigh.

"Come here." Tony hugged Lily tightly and kissed her temple then whispered in her ear. "Love you. More than anything."

"Love you." She whispered back.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay." She headed up the stairs.

Forcing the disappointment away, Tony turned his attention back to Gibbs.

"Around six tomorrow morning?" Tony asked.

"That will be good." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll make sure she focuses on her room."

Another nod. Why had Gibbs agreed to let Tony come here and spend the day with Lily tomorrow?

"I'll try not to get to comfortable being here tomorrow."

Gibbs shook his head, as the anger threatened to rush in. "You can't just let it go can you!"

"I just-"

"What? Wanted to stay for dinner tonight?"

"Would it have been that bad? Us spending some time with our daughter?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered quickly. "Because it gives her the wrong idea."

"Right." Tony rolled his eyes. "Well at least for a little bit you treated me like you cared."

"Just stop." Gibbs groaned. "We have to parent together. If you think every time we have to deal with Lily that it means I want to get back together, you're in for a lot of disappointment."

"Yeah. I get that." Tony sighed. "Believe me I get it."

"If you don't want to stay here with Lily tomorrow. Then I'll stay home."

"I'll be fine." Tony swallowed the anguish. "I know where I stand with you. You've made it more than clear."

#############################################################################

Gibbs was already standing by his car when Tony pulled up outside the house at six am. Climbing into the car, Gibbs backed out and left without a word.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Tony said as he walked into the house and made himself comfortable on the couch with his lap top. Looking at the screen, Tony glanced at a file he had added this morning, it was titled Club Video. Rubbing his hands over his face, his heart begged him not to look at it, not to put himself through it all again. His mind screamed just the opposite, it pleaded with him to watch it, because he needed to know if he was recalling the night incorrectly.

Double clicking on the file, the video of that night at the club started. Abby had already cued it up to a few minutes before the kiss had happened. Watching the scene, Tony held his breath. He had been talking to the man he'd met, Wes, for a few hours. Telling him about everything going on. Gibbs being distant, taking him for granted, them barely talking, anything that came to his mind about the situation. Wes was attractive, just slightly older than Tony, thick sable hair cut neat and short, and build almost identical to Tony.

Everything changed when Tony returned from the head. Before Tony could sit down, Wes turned sideways on the bar stool, his arm gently encircling Tony's waist and pulling him closer. At first, Tony seemed about to draw back, then Wes jerked Tony forward slightly. Tony's body between Wes' legs, their chests almost touching, Tony stared into Wes' eyes. Caressing Tony's cheek, Wes leaned forward and at that moment something in Tony surrendered. He leaned into Wes' touch, let himself be drawn into the kiss, accepted it without question. It felt nice, wonderful to be touched tenderly, with longing and desire. That is what Tony had needed and wanted so much.

The kiss was actually brief, but it didn't stop there. Instead, Wes captured Tony's lips again, this time with more urgency and desire. Their bodies pressed together as Wes' hands clawed up Tony's back then back down. Tony's hands wrapped around Wes' neck, demanding the kiss deepen and continue. Spurred on by Tony's touch, Wes let his hands drift down Tony's hips and outer thighs.

The scene continued with Tony's hands cascading down Wes' chest, his fingers digging into the flesh through the light material of his dress shirt. Then Tony's hands slipped around Wes' chest clutching at his back, pulling their bodies tighter together.

It was in the next instant that Tony suddenly realized the ramifications of his actions. Wes' hands greedily squeezed Tony's ass. The action making the situation suddenly real. Tony's hands pressed against Wes' chest shoving the man away hard. Wes let go of Tony grabbing the edge of the bar to stop from falling backwards. Without sound, there was no way for Gibbs to have known what Tony said to Wes. Still, it was fairly obvious he made some remark and turned running from the club.

The video stopped and Tony slumped forward his head in his hands. Not exactly as Tony had remembered it. Tony hadn't just kissed the man and walked away. There was definitely more touching than Tony let himself recall. And he wouldn't exactly be thrilled or forgiving if this were a video of Gibbs and some other man.

"Dad." Lily called out coming down the steps.

"Hey sweetheart." Tony quickly tapped the keyboard making the video file disappear.

"Watching a movie?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"No, doing some work."

Leaning back against his side, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Dad say something to upset you this morning?" Her voice was soft and sad. She could tell her dad was upset about something.

"No." Tony sighed. "We didn't talk this morning."

"He still loves you." She glanced back at him. "You could see that last night."

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

When he didn't respond she sat up again and stared at him. "He does."

"Hey you can't keep thinking-"

"But he does love you!" She bellowed. "I saw him staring at a picture of the three of us the other night."

Tony blew out a long breath. "We're not getting back together. You know that right?"

He watched as the optimism faded from her eyes and she nodded.

"But we will always both be here for you." He smiled. "Just like yesterday."

"I know." She said coldly. "What do I have to do first?"

"Lily you have to understand-"

"I'll start on my room." She said cutting him off and heading back up stairs.

He rubbed his forehead. Gibbs was right. She still believed they would work this out. And even though Tony wanted nothing more than to believe that too, he knew that wasn't an option.

###############################################################################

They had finished up most of what Gibbs wanted Lily to do today. Her room was clean, the last load of laundry in the dryer and some of the kitchen was done. Cleaning her room had taken most of the morning, and an hour or so after lunch. Now she was upstairs, putting her laundry away. Tony finished up some dishes and heated up a frozen lasagna for dinner, not sure when Gibbs would get home.

"Done." Lily groaned as she came into the kitchen. "This sucks."

Tony smirked. "It's not supposed to be fun."

"And I thought I was getting off easy."

Tony chuckled. "You'll never get off easy with your two dads."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "You'd think I'd get that by now."

"You'd think." Tony grinned. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

She glanced over at the wall clock. "Dad's home."

"What?" Tony heard the front door open and he raised an eyebrow. "Your dad taught you that didn't he?"

She grinned.

Gibbs strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad."

"How did your day go?" Gibbs questioned.

"Rooms done, laundry is almost done and," She waved her hands towards the kitchen floor. "Mopped the kitchen floor."

"Good."

"Dinner's almost ready." She smiled, hope again in her eyes.

"Not really hungry." He said touching her cheek.

"I put the lasagna in for you two." Tony dried his hands on a kitchen towel. "Should be ready now."

Lily cast a look at Tony.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Tony kissed her head as he embraced her.

"Okay." She sighed hugging him back.

Letting her go, Tony made his way out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Gibbs followed, reaching the door just as Tony was stepping outside.

"Thanks for staying with her today."

Tony looked back at Gibbs and nodded, then hurried down the steps and into his car.

#############################################################################

Hearing the noise upstairs, Gibbs combed his hands through his hair and looked at his watch. Seven-thirty, well at least he'd gotten a couple hours of sleep. Sitting up, he crawled out from the boat and took a deep breath and smiled when he smelled the coffee.

"You're up early." Gibbs commented walking into the kitchen.

"Wanted to get started."

"And get finished?" Gibbs smirked pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." She grinned.

"Thanks for the coffee." He said as he took another sip.

"You just gonna sleep on the boat the rest of your life now?"

His brow furrowed.

"Since Dad's gone." She wiped at the kitchen counter. "You don't seem to like the bed anymore."

"Starting already?" He tipped his head and stared at her. "And here I thought the coffee and getting to work early meant you weren't going to be a smart ass today."

"Dad doesn't like when you swear around me."

"Tony's not here, so you deal with this dad today." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't heard worse in that music you listen to."

With a grin, she leaned back against the counter.

"What?" Gibbs sighed. "You want me to apologize for saying ass?"

"Sign of weakness remember."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Do I still get to stay at Emily's tonight?" Lily asked putting on her remorseful eyes.

"That look doesn't work with me." Gibbs snickered.

"Sometimes it does."

"Yeah well, not today." Gibbs stretched, then took another sip of coffee.

"So are you gonna call Tobias and tell him I'm not staying?"

"I talked to him last night." Gibbs leaned back against the counter watching his daughters reaction.

"Oh." Her shoulders drooped and she was suddenly fascinated with the floor.

"He's picking you up around three."

Her head shot up and she grinned. "Really? I still get to go?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, knowing he was just as big of a pushover with her as Tony was.

"Then I better get to work."

Gibbs chuckled as she fluttered around the kitchen.

###########################################################################

"Dad where's my green shirt?" Lily yelled down from upstairs.

"You did laundry, where did you put it!" Gibbs yelled back, then waited.

"Got it!"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Jethro." Fornell walked into the living room.

"Tobias." Gibbs nodded.

"Your little heavyweight ready?" Fornell smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "Just about."

Walking towards the kitchen, Fornell skimmed over the room, then turned around.

"That's the cleanest I've ever seen that kitchen." Fornell grinned. "Can I hire her to clean my place?"

"Pay her enough I'm sure she'd do it."

"Hey Uncle Tobias." Lily smiled as she appeared in the living room.

"Hey Lil. You all set."

"Yup." She said holding her backpack on her shoulder.

"Around one tomorrow okay with you?" Fornell asked Gibbs.

"Yeah."

"Bye Dad." Lily placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be in the car."

Fornell chuckled. "You ever think we'd have kids that were friends?"

"No." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "Especially your kid with Diane."

"Well, lucky for Emily she got my personally." Fornell smirked.

Gibbs laughed.

"Sure you don't wanna come?" Fornell raised an eyebrow. "Chinese and German chocolate cake for dinner."

"I'm good."

"It's your fault they like Chinese." Fornell grinned. "That's all you feed them when they're here."

"What's wrong with Chinese?"

"I miss pizza." Fornell sighed.

############################################################################

"Need another?" The woman smiled at Gibbs.

"Sure." Gibbs tipped his head. "Thanks Michelle."

"This is your last."

He raised an eyebrow.

"From me." Her green eyes smiled, as she pushed her auburn hair behind her ears. "My shift is over, Ash is coming on."

Gibbs nodded.

Pouring the Bourbon, she placed it in front of him and he slid a bill her way.

"Keep it."

"Thanks Jethro." Again she smiled.

He watched as Ash, a tall lanky blond stepped up to the bar and started taking drink orders as Michelle walked to the back. Half way through his Bourbon he felt someone sit down next to him.

He grinned. "You always hang out here after your shift?"

"No." Michelle nodded at Ash and a moment later a beer appeared before her. "You need some company."

"Do I?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes." She nudged his shoulder. "I know it's rough. I've been there."

"Yeah."

"She'll be okay." Michelle sighed. "Although it's been three years since my divorce and my daughter still thinks we might magically decide to get back together."

He chuckled. "I don't think kids ever give up on that dream."

"And it will get easier for you too." She took a sip of her beer. "In time, you'll start dating again, and you'll have a whole new set of problems."

A heartfelt laugh poured from him. "God, been a long time since I dated."

"Like riding a bike." She purred. "Never forget how to do that."

##############################################################################

"You don't lock the door?" She laughed walking into the house.

"Sometimes." Gibbs shrugged walking in behind her and closing the door.

"Big place." She said looking into the living room and towards the stairs. With a coy smile, she leaned against the hallway wall. She chewed on her lower lip letting her eyes scan down Gibbs' body.

"Yeah." He closed the distance between them and stood before her. "Plenty of room."

She nodded.

"You have a big house?"

She shook her head.

"Apartment?"

A nod. "Jethro did you really bring me here to talk?" She looped her finger in his belt buckle and jerked him forward.

"No. I guess not." Gibbs sighed as his eyes danced between her eyes and lips.

"Then why aren't you kissing me." She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Right." Gibbs nodded.

"Nervous?" She grinned grabbing the front of his shirt. "Let me."

Pulling him forward, she crushed her lips against his, forcing his lips apart with her tongue as she tasted the faint hint of Bourbon in his mouth.

Gibbs' hands caressed up her ribcage, feeling the lean muscles of her body. She moaned into the kiss, arching her lower body towards him. He grabbed her hips pushing her back against the wall, his body falling against hers.

"Jethro." She moaned as their lips parted momentarily before he captured them again. Her hands ran over his back, pressing, begging for him to take this further.

"Dad I'm back."

The sound of Lily's voice broke through the haze of arousal and he looked towards the front door. Lily and Tobias both staring wide eyed at him.

"Lily what are you doing home?" He said jumping away from Michelle.

Anger rushed over Lily's face. "Emily got sick." She spat as she squared her jaw and ran upstairs.

"Jethro I'm sorry!" Tobias sighed leaning against the open door.

"It's okay." Gibbs ran his hands down his face then glanced at Michelle.

"Don't worry." She took a deep breath and touched his arm. "I know my cue to leave."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks."

"Been there remember." She smiled sweetly as she made her way towards the door. "Tobias."

"Michelle." He smiled as she walked by him and out the door. Turning back to Gibbs, Fornell's eyebrow went up. "Michelle! You don't shit were you work. It's the same with bartenders. You don't take the bartender home from a bar you go to regularly!"

"Really that's what you are most concerned about right now!" Gibbs snapped. "What the hell is going on?"

"Emily got sick, wanted her mom." Fornell threw up his hands. "I took her home and obviously brought Lily back."

"And you couldn't call and tell me."

Fornell glared at Gibbs. "Sorry I didn't realize you'd have Michelle pinned up against the wall about to scre-"

"I wasn't about to do anything other than kiss her."Gibbs voice raised slightly then lowered remembering his daughter upstairs.

"Hey you don't have to explain to me." Fornell put up his hands. "You're a free agent."

"Right." Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"Reverting back to the old standard Gibbs' menu?"

"What?" Gibbs barked.

"Red heads. Really Jethro I thought you had finally gotten that out of your system." Fornell paused. "Don't you remember all the trouble red heads got you into?"

"Tobias." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Just saying." Fornell shrugged.

"Yeah well look where a brunette got me!" Gibbs glared.

Fornell nodded.

Gibbs shook his head. "I need to go talk to Lily."

"Yeah. I'll get out of here." Fornell quickly stepped out the door and closed it behind him before Jethro decided to take any anger and frustration out on him.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs slowly climbed the stairs, stopping in front of Lily's closed bedroom door. He tapped on the wood lightly. "Lily."

No reply.

Opening the door a crack, he saw her lying on her bed, back to the door.

"We need to talk."

She sat up and glared at him. "Two wrongs don't make a right. You told me that."

"That's not what this is." Gibbs stepped into the room.

"You kissed some woman to get back at Dad for kissing some guy."

"I didn't do this to get back at your dad." Gibbs took a deep breath trying to remain calm.

"Right!" She rolled her eyes.

"Lily." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your dad and I aren't together any more. And eventually, both of us are going to start seeing other people."

"So you had to be first?" She said annoyed.

He rubbed his mouth. "Evidently yes."

"So you're dating her?" She asked.

"I don't know."

She rolled her eyes. "I do."

"What does that mean?" Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"It means if I hadn't have come home, you'd have done more than just kiss her." She snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Enough!" Gibbs ordered, his voice raised. "I'm sorry you walked in on that, but I'm your father and you'll treat me with respect when we talk."

She didn't reply but her arms dropped away from her chest.

"I thought you were gone for the night, otherwise I never would have done that."

"Yeah. I wish I was gone." Her shoulders fell and she sighed. "How could you do this?"

"Honey." Gibbs drew her against his chest and into his arms.

"Do you really not love dad anymore?" She asked through the tears. "I thought you loved him?"

He simply rocked her back and forth in his arms, like he did when she was a small child. There was nothing else he could say or do, no words that he could speak to make it better. If he could he would take it all away, make her forget everything, but there was no way to do that.

She finally drew back and looked up at him.

"You okay?"

"You don't love dad anymore? She answered his question with a question.

"I'll always love your dad." Gibbs wanted this to come out right. "But-"

"You don't even know how you feel, do you?" She flopped down onto the bed.

"I don't know how to explain how I feel." Gibbs sighed. "And that's the truth."

She nodded. "I don't know how to explain how I feel either."

"Understandable." Gibbs paused. "But I'll always listen, even if you don't know how to explain it or what to say."

"I know."

"I never wanted you to walk in on that."

"You hate when I see you being affectionate with dad. Let alone some stranger."

"Yeah." Gibbs just wasn't the type for openly showing affection around others.

"That's one of those things that bugs dad."

Gibbs nodded. He knew Tony wanted that show of affection, of love, and Gibbs had refused it.

"I hate this." Lily sighed staring at the ceiling.

"I know and I wish it wasn't this way."

"Then fix it!" Lily sat up. "Make up with dad."

"Lily." Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." She laid down again."I wanna go to bed."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "If you need me just call."

"I will."

############################################################################

Pushing the planer across the wood, Gibbs tried to forget about everything that had happened tonight. Michelle was a...distraction, a release, something. Truth was, even if Lily and Fornell hadn't walked in, it never would have gotten any farther. Eventually, hopefully, he would want to date again and Lily would have to accept that. He sure in hell wasn't going to be celibate the rest of his life. It had already been over two months and he was on edge and needing a release. Hell, he was surprised Tony wasn't already dating.

"Jethro."

Gibbs head dropped back as he heard the voice carried down the hallway. "Fuck!"

He threw the planer down and waited for the figure to appear at the top of the steps.

"Jethro." Tony gazed down at Gibbs from the basement door.

"What!" Gibbs roared.

Tony drew his head back, surprised by the immediate harsh tone. "Lily called, she was upset. I was concerned. Why isn't she at Emily's? I thought we decided she could still go?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead wondering just what Lily had told her dad.

"Didn't Lily tell you why she wasn't at Emily's?"

"No." Tony casually made his way down the steps.

"Emily got sick." Gibbs paused. "She wanted her mom so Tobias brought Lily home after dropping Emily off."

"Is that what she's so upset about?"

"No."

"Then what?" Tony asked wanting an answer as to why their daughter had called him almost in tears.

As much as he hated it, he really should explain to Tony. The situation involved Lily and if she was upset enough to call Tony, he deserved to understand why. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs forced himself to explain.

"I thought Lily was going to be gone all night."

"Yeah." Tony shrugged.

"Tobias didn't call to tell me he was bringing her home."

"So?"

Gibbs rubbed his chin. "I had someone here." He watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Oh."

"All she saw was me kissing her." Gibbs sighed. "But she was upset."

"Her?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm being honest with you about what happened, because of Lily." Gibbs shoulders went back. "Otherwise this is none of your business."

"Of course." Tony chuckled annoyed. "I'm not supposed to care that you're bringing some cheap floozie home."

"Don't." Gibbs barked.

"I don't know if I should be surprised or happy that you brought a woman home and not some guy."

Gibbs bit his tongue, trying not to let Tony arouse the rage again.

"Hope you got a little fun in before Lily got home." Tony said sarcastically.

Grabbing Tony's forearm, he yanked the younger man forward, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his ex-lover. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Tony asked his body shivering at the touch he missed so desperately.

"Just forget, about me that night at the club?" Gibbs' eyes leered down over Tony's body. "Because I couldn't forget about you tonight."

"I didn't forget about you." Tony whispered. "I could never forget about you."

Another jerk forward.

"All I could see was you." Gibbs shook his head. "Couldn't get you out of my head. As much as I wanted to."

Gibbs' held Tony against him, his blue eyes narrowing as he stared at familiar green.

"I want you out of my head." Gibbs clenched his jaw as he fought back the emotion as he spoke. "And out of my heart. I can't take this anymore."

"Jethro."

"I'm so exhausted from-" Gibbs eyes filled with sadness and regret. "Wanting you and needing you, and not being able to have you."

"You can have me." Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs just for a moment, just enough to let Gibbs feel the overwhelming love within him. And for an instant, Tony believed Gibbs was going to accept it. Gibbs' eyes closed and he lick his lips. Leaning back in, Tony's lips were about to take Gibbs again, when Gibbs flung him away

"I can't do this." Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't." Tony found his way back into Gibbs' personal space, his hands pressing against Gibbs' chest. "Don't keep pushing me away."

"How do I trust you again?" Gibbs shook his head.

"By letting me gain that trust back." Tony's hand held Gibbs' cheek. "And I'll do everything to make that happen. I promise."

Gibbs sighed breathlessly as he took Tony's hands holding them against his heart .

"But you have to realize." The fear gripped at Tony's heart. He didn't want to say it but they both had to be honest and admit to their faults if anything was going to be worked out between them. "You made mistakes too."

Steel blue eyes fixated on Tony, searching, contemplating, until Gibbs finally nodded. He had made mistakes, he knew that, the anger just refused to let him admit it. Until this moment.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs' voice shook at the admission and the uncommon words spoken.

"I know you are." Tony nodded, the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. "But we can get past all of it."

"Maybe." Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know. But I can't do this now."

"Jethro we need to talk about all thi-"

"Dad." Lily's voice echoed from down the hall.

Taking a step back, Tony pushed his palms into his eyes trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"Dad." Lily stood at the top of the steps, seeing the intensity of the two men below.

"You okay?" Gibbs cleared his throat in an attempt to swallow the overwhelming emotions.

"I thought I heard something." Her eyes darted back and forth between them realizing she'd interrupted something but not sure if it was something good or bad.

"I, um, came to check on you." Tony smiled up at her. "I was worried when you called."

"I shouldn't have made you worry." Her eyes were filled with an odd mix of sorrow and concern. "I'm okay."

"I see that." Tony chuckled nervously.

"Are you two fighting?" She whispered.

"No." Gibbs smiled.

"Swear?"

"Swear." Gibbs nodded. "No fighting."

Her attention turned to Tony.

"We're not fighting." Tony confirmed. "Why don't you go back up to bed. I'll come up and say goodnight and goodbye all at once."

"Okay." She glanced at her other dad again.

"We're fine." Gibbs tipped his head. "Go."

After a moment's hesitation she turned and they heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Tony took a deep breath. "I should get up there."

"Right."

Touching Gibbs' arm. "I love you, nothings changed. So when and if you wanna talk. Call me anytime, day or night."

Gibbs nodded.

"And Jethro."

"Yeah."

"I hope you never get me out of your mind or heart." Tony sighed. "Because I refuse to let you out of mine."

Gibbs watched as Tony continued up the stairs, then stopped at the top.

"And I get it." Tony swallowed the anger and pain. "The jealousy, the anger. I hate the thought you had your hands, your lips on someone else. Man or woman."

The only response was a slight nod from Gibbs.

Tony turned and disappeared out the door.

Gibbs' head dropped back against the boat and he closed his eyes. He'd told Tony the truth. There was only one thing on his mind when he was kissing Michelle...Tony.

##############################################################################

"Sorry your plans got canceled." Tony said walking into Lily's room.

"Me to." Lily sighed sitting on her bed, knees up, arms wrapped protectively around them.

"You sure you're okay." Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"It's just-." She stopped abruptly.

"Your dad told me what happened."

"He did?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "You know he didn't mean for you to see that."

"I know." She stared at the comforter on the bed. "I wasn't mad about seeing it."

"You were mad that he did it."

She nodded.

"And that's okay." Tony paused. "You were mad at me when you found out what happened."

Looking up at him, she nodded. "But I had a reason to be mad at you. You and dad were still together."

"And we're not now. So it's okay for him to do that."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I can't expect you two never to date other people."

"That's highly unlikely." Tony grinned.

"I don't have to like it."

"No, but you have to accept it." He smiled. "If and when it happens."

She cocked her head slightly. "Are you gonna date men?"

"Um." He scratched his head. "I haven't really thought about it."

"You kissed another guy, doesn't that mean you wanna date guys."

"Well, there were, um, circumstances that um, lead to that." God he was stammering.

"You and dad both dated women before you were together."

"Yeah."

"And you were each others first."

"Is there a point to this?" Tony questioned.

"I think it means you two were meant to be." She smiled. "You love each other for who you are on the inside. It didn't matter that you were two men who had never been with a man. You are soul mates."

Tony grinned. "You're such a romantic."

"It's true." She grinned back. "And soul mates can fight, be apart, even hate each other for awhile, but they still always love each other. Soul mates survive everything."

"And why is that?"

"Because they are two halves of the same whole. Plato." She was intense now wanting to make her dad understand. "Humans use to have four arms, four legs and a head with two faces, but that kind of bond was so powerful that Zeus, the father of the gods and men, feared humans having that kind of power and intensity. So he split humans in half and they were forced to spend the rest of their lives searching for their soul mate. The person they were split from."

"You're reading Plato?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah in honors English." She rolled her eyes. "But that's not the point! The point is you and dad are the two halves that were split and you make a whole."

"You're twelve and you're reading and understanding Plato?"

"Ugh." She groaned falling back on the bed

"I get it!" He laughed grabbing her by the hands and pulling her back up. "I do."

"Well, if you understand then you have to fight for your other half, because Zeus is just trying to keep you apart because of the strength of your bond."

Tony shook his head. "Seriously. This conversation is so far over my head."

"DAD!" She groaned again.

"Come on I majored in Physical Education. I only know Plato because of Rebel Without a Cause."

She smacked her forehead with both hands.

"Do you even know the movie Rebel Without a Cause."

"YES! James Dean and Natalie Wood." She rolled her eyes. "You've only made us watch it like fifty times!"

"Good, because James Dean is important, he was-"

"DAD!"

"Okay. I get your point."

"Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrows at him as if she didn't believe him.

"Yes Ms. Smarty pants!" Tony stuck out his tongue. "Two halves, make a whole, me and your dad, blah, blah, blah and more blah, blah, blah."

"Dad's right." She smirked.

"About what?"

"You're lucky you're pretty."

Tony's mouth dropped open.

Lily broke out laughing.

"I'm going to talk to your dad about that one!"

"He always tells you that." She said through her laughter. "It's just a joke."

"I'm not so sure about it being a joke anymore." Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Not sure what's a joke?"

Lily and Tony both turned seeing Gibbs standing in the door. Lily couldn't help it she just broke out laughing again.

"Our daughter is implying, much like you do so often, that I'm lucky to be pretty because I couldn't make it on my intelligence."

Gibbs smirked. "Nothin' wrong with being pretty."

Grabbing Lily's pillow, Tony threw it at Gibbs, who caught it before it smacked him in the face.

"Smart butt's both of you!" Tony grinned.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm getting ready to leave, promise." Tony made an X over his heart.

"Wasn't worried about it." Gibbs smiled. "Just wanted to say good night. I'm heading to bed."

"In the actual bed room?" Lily looked surprised.

"Yes." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "See you in the morning."

"Love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." Gibbs winked.

"Good night." Tony smiled.

"Night." Gibbs smiled back. "Be careful going home. It's late."

"I will." Tony's smile widened. It had been a long time since Gibbs had even remotely expressed concern like that.

Once Gibbs left, Lily smacked her dad's arm and grinned. "What happened in the basement?"

"Why?"

"Because dad hasn't slept in the bed since you left."

"Not once?"

She shook her head. "Not unless he did when I was staying with you."

Tony shook his head, it didn't mean anything, Gibbs hated sleeping in the bed alone.

"I need to go."

"Love you." She hugged him tightly. "Thanks for everything."

"Love you." Tony kissed the top of her head. "So much."

#################################################################################


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Happy Family**

**Summary: After six years together and an adopted daughter, it's over. What happens now.**

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you, thank you, so much for all the wonderful and kind reviews. Glad everyone is enjoying the story.**

**Thanks to Cookie62 for beta reading. However, I made a lot of changes and did not have her re-edit it, so any mistakes are probably mine. Again, I try to avoid them but things happen.**

**######################################################**

He had been tossing and turning for the last two hours, beating his pillow to a pulp trying to get comfortable but it wasn't working.

"Damn it!" Tony groaned rolling onto his back and running his hands through his hair. He hated this...all of it. He wanted to be home, in bed with Gibbs, knowing Lily was asleep in her room, happy and safe.

It felt like they had taken a step forward today, a step towards some kind of understanding, hopefully towards talking again and moving forward. If they could just talk, like two civilized people, maybe they could get through this. Gibbs had finally admitted he'd made mistakes and seemed to be starting to get past the anger. Then his comment about being careful going home, usually Tony was lucky to get a goodbye let alone any concern for his safety. A smile suddenly spread across Tony's face and he picked up his phone and typed a text message.

#################################################################

Gibbs watched the ceiling as if it were a movie screen and someone had switched it off. He couldn't sleep and it felt odd to be in the bed after months of only using it for a place to pull his socks on. The phone on the night stand vibrated and he picked it up.

_You said I couldn't call unless it was about work or Lily, but you didn't say anything about text messages. I can't sleep._

Gibbs chuckled. Leave it to Tony to find the loophole.

#############################################################################

Tony laid in bed trying to be patient and not worry that Gibbs wasn't going to answer. He'd only started texting about five months ago, because of Lily, and he still wasn't very fast at it, even with the full Qwerty keyboard on his phone.

Finally Tony's phone sang out Gibbs' ring, Alabama's Feels So Right and he read the text.

_Loophole. I rarely sleep anymore._

Tony smile. Gibbs had answered and didn't tell him to stop. Tony started typing again.

_Why haven't you been sleeping in the bed?_

As more and more time passed, Tony started to think he'd upset Gibbs with the question. Then the phone sang again.

_It makes me miss you_

Tony was surprised by the honesty. The phone suddenly rang and Tony jumped almost dropping it as he struggled to answer it quickly.

"Jethro?" Tony whispered as if any loud sound may scare Gibbs away.

"Yeah."

"You hate texting." Tony snickered softly. Gibbs only did it to appease Lily, and he still did it rarely.

"Yeah."

"I'm restless." Tony sighed

"Even when you sleep you're restless."

"What?" Tony asked.

"You constantly move in your sleep."

Tony smiled, Gibbs had never told him that.

"Unless-" Gibbs stopped.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you sleep against my chest." Gibbs sighed remembering.

"That's because I listen to your heart beat." Tony closed his eyes imagining himself curled up against Gibbs, his head on Gibbs' chest. "It calms me."

There was no response.

"Our daughter thinks we're soul mates."

Gibbs chuckled. "Why's that?"

"Plato."

"Plato, the Greek philosopher?"

"Yeah. We are two halves of the same whole."

"Split apart by Zeus."

Tony rolled his eyes, of course Gibbs would know that.

"God, I really do need to read more." Tony groaned. "Sooner or later my looks are gonna go and I won't be pretty anymore."

"Never happen."

Tony grinned. "Promise."

"Promise."

"Thank you." Tony whispered again.

"For what?"

"This." Tony settled down into the bed. "Think I can sleep now."

"Yeah I've been known to put people to sleep."

"I was trying to, um keep some sense of decorum."

"Decorum?"

"I thought it would be inappropriate to tell you the real reason I want to get off the phone."

"I'm confused." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony bit his lip, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"Tony?"

"I'm not tired." Tony released an aroused groan. "But I am-"

"Tony." The name was guttural and low.

"I've missed hearing your voice." Tony sighed, turned on by listening to Gibbs' voice tender and caring again.

"Never understood how you can get so turned on by my voice."

"I can." Tony's hand squeezed his cock. "Jethro I need to go." He quickly ended the call.

#################################################################################

Gibbs heard the phone go dead and he tossed it on the night stand.

"SON OF A BITCH!"Gibbs growled.

#################################################################################

Coming down the steps, Lily saw her dad asleep on the couch, an empty cup of coffee already sitting on the coffee table beside him. Quietly, she started for the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

She stopped and smile. "Little after nine."

"Want me to make some breakfast?" Gibbs asked still not opening his eyes.

"No just gonna have some cereal."

"Okay."

"So what's the excuse this morning?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and glanced over at her. "Excuse for what?"

"Not sleeping in the bed."

"Why are you so worried about my sleep habits?" Gibbs groaned, as he sat up.

"It's just kinda telling that you haven't slept in the bed since dad left." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Right." Gibbs nodded. "So Miss Philosopher what does it tell you?"

She rolled her eyes. "You talked to dad."

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed his coffee cup and headed for a refill.

Shaking her head, she reached into the cabinet and grabbed the cereal and a bowl.

"What you're not going to give me your insightful take on why I don't sleep in the bed?" Gibbs smirked before taking a sip of coffee

Leaning back against the counter, she looked at him as she spoke. "It reminds you of him. The sheets are from his last night here, the last night you two sleep in the same bed together. They smell like him and it makes you miss him."

Gibbs swallowed his mouthful of coffee and almost choked in the process.

"The first week he was gone I slept in there." Her eyes held the sadness of the admission.

Rubbing his forehead, Gibbs sighed.

"Doesn't take a philosopher to figure out why you leave the sheets on and why you won't sleep there."

"Sure you don't wanna be an NCIS agent?" Gibbs smirked.

"No." She groaned. "Working at NCIS with the last name Gibbs-DiNozzo, I don't think so!"

He chuckled. "And you think the JAG Corp. won't make assumption about you because of your last name?"

"They will." She grinned. "They'll know not to mess with me."

Gibbs laughed. "Absolutely."

##############################################################################

Gibbs was just about to head to the basement with his coffee when he heard the demanding knock at the door. Who would be knocking at, he glanced at his watch, one thirty on a Saturday afternoon. Opening the front door, a man and young boy stood outside The young boy's eyes were slightly black and blue underneath and a couple strips over his nose. Shit, not hard to figure out who this was.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Jonathan Altman." The man extended his hand to Gibbs.

"Mr. Altman." Gibbs nodded shaking the man's hand and assessing him. The man was slightly taller than himself, salt and pepper hair, deep blue almost black eyes, medium build, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The boy was a younger version of the older man. Rich black hair, the same deep blue eyes, a slim build, slightly shorter than Lily.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was hoping Trevor could talk to Lily." Mr. Altman paused. "About the situation that happened at school the other day."

"Sure." Gibbs replied slowly. "Come in."

The two stepped inside, the young boy staring at the floor unable to look at Gibbs.

"Lily." Gibbs called up the steps. "Can you come down here."

"Yeah." Lily appeared at the top of the steps and froze when she saw the young boy.

"Trevor would like to talk to you." Gibbs paused. "And I think you have something to say to him."

Casually, she came down the stairs and stopped, her eyes downcast.

"Why don't you two go on the porch."

Lily nodded as she opened the door and Trevor followed her outside.

Mr. Altman was grinning and shaking his head.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." Mr. Altman smiled. "And please Jonathan."

"Jethro." Gibbs nodded as he started towards the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind us coming over." Jonathan followed Gibbs. "I wanted Trevor to apologize."

"Yeah. I told Lily the same thing." Gibbs handed the mug to Jonathan.

"I appreciate that." Jonathan nodded. "But I won't tolerate him picking on girls, well not just girls"

Gibbs waited.

Jonathan smirked. "Even girls who can defend themselves."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

"It's disrespectful."

"Well, Lily knows even though she can defend herself. Fighting isn't the answer."

"I'm sure she does." Jonathan said before taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm sure they'll work it out." Gibbs smirked.

"Kids, one day their fighting the next week their best friends." Jonathan chuckled. "I went through it all with my older son, Michael. He's eighteen now."

Gibbs nodded.

"He had his share of fights but he knew better than to start something with the kid of a Marine and NCIS agent." Jonathan grinned.

"Yeah, well." Gibbs laughed.

"It's good she knows how to defend herself."

"It's important in this day and age." Gibbs sighed. "Although I prefer her not to have to use it."

"Yeah. I'm sure Trevor would have preferred her not to have to use it." Jonathan chuckled.

Both men turned when they heard the front door open and Lily and Trevor walked in.

"You apologize?" Jonathan asked looking at Trevor.

Trevor nodded.

"Lily?"

"Yes." She nodded then nudged Trevor.

"I'm sorry about what happened Mr. Gibbs." Trevor rocked back and forth on his heels. "It won't happen again."

Gibbs hid his smile. "I appreciate that, but as long as Lily's okay with everything so am I."

"Thanks." Trevor finally glanced at Gibbs for a brief second then stared at the floor again.

"Jethro, thanks for the coffee." Jonathan sat the cup in the sink. "We'll get out of your hair."

"Thanks, Jonathan." Gibbs said shaking the man's hand.

"Not a problem." Jonathan smiled at Lily. "Lily."

"Thanks Mr. Altman."

"Let's go." Jonathan nodded at Trevor.

"Bye Lily." Trevor's voice cracked nervously. "See you Monday."

"Kay." Lily smiled coyly.

Gibbs and Lily followed them to the door.

"Nice to meet you Jonathan." Gibbs said as they walked off the porch.

"Same here."

"Bye." Trevor waved with a smile to Lily.

"Bye." Lily waved back, then glanced at her dad.

Stepping back, Gibbs closed the door.

"Everything okay with you two now?"

She nodded, scuffing her right toe on the floor.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"No." She shook her head, watching her feet as she pulled at her lip.

"Then what's with this shy coy little girl act?" Gibbs smirked.

"Remember when we talked about the Spring dance and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go."

"Yeah."

She chewed her lip and flashed a quick smile at Gibbs.

"Trevor!" His eyes went wide.

"Please dad! Can I go?" Her blue eyes pleaded up at him.

"Well, I...we, I mean we, we haven't talked about you going out with boys." Gibbs stuttered. "You're twelve!

She rolled her eyes. "Almost thirteen. It's not a date. Just the dance. Trevor and his dad will pick me up and all the teachers are there to chaperone."

"You just broke his nose three days ago!" Gibbs looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"So." She shrugged.

"Lily I-" He just stopped not even sure what to say.

"Will you think about it." She grabbed his hand. "Talk to dad about it."

"Forty remember? You can't date till your forty." Gibbs sighed.

"Dad." She groaned. "It's not a date, all our friends will be there. Casey, Jenny, Lindsey, everyone from the team."

Oh God, Tony was right! The hormones had kicked in and everything was spinning out of control.

"Do you want a tattoo or piercing?"

She cocked her head and gave him a bizarre look as if he'd just grown two heads. "No."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked again.

"Yeah." Lily smiled. "Aunt Abby is going to take me to get my first tattoo when I turn eighteen."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "Of course she is."

"Would you let me get a tattoo?" She asked excited.

"NO!" He roared.

"I don't want a tattoo." She sighed. "I just wanna go to the dance."

"Right." Gibbs looked at his little girl and that's what she was to him still. A little girl who should want to play with her dolls and stuffed animals, not go to a dance with a boy! A boy she just had a fight with.

"Talk to dad. Please!" She gave him her best sad puppy dog eyes.

"You think my reaction is bad." He chuckled. "Your _daddy_ is going to want to lock you in your room for the next six years."

"He will not." She rolled her eyes again.

"Oh just wait." Gibbs shook his head.

"But will you talk to him about it?" Again she begged.

"Yeah." Gibbs held up his hand. "But you'll talk to him first."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Don't thank me yet." Gibbs folded her into his arms. This wasn't supposed to be happening now, not yet. Kissing the top of her head, he thought back to that mousy scared little girl they had fallen in love with. The little girl that now rested her head against the middle of his chest, not asking for the newest toy or electronic device but to go to a dance with a boy. It was all too surreal.

"If you two decide I can go, can Aunt Abby take me dress shopping?" She asked pulling her head back and looking up at him.

_Oh God!_ He sighed. "One step at a time okay?"

"Okay." She smiled brightly.

"Call your dad, ask him to come over for dinner."

She stepped back, staring at her dad with that bewildered look again. "Really?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. You need to ask him about this and then he and I need to discuss it."

"And you're going to let him come to dinner to do that?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement and hope.

Another nod from Gibbs.

"I'll go call him right now? What time?"

"Four."

"Okay." She took off barreling up the steps.

A few minutes later he could hear her muffled voice from upstairs as she talked to Tony on the phone. The conversation was short, Gibbs was surprised, he figured the invitation to dinner would spur a much longer conversation between them. Then his phone rang blaring out Lady Gaga's song.

"Yeah." Gibbs said answering the phone.

"You want me to come over for dinner?"

Gibbs heard the skepticism in Tony's voice.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? Lily get into another fight between last night and this morning?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No and nothing's wrong."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Are you sure?"

This time Tony's voice was filled with longing and hope.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Four?"

"Yeah, or earlier if you want." Gibbs ran his hand down his face. He was letting the fact that he missed Tony control the conversation. "Lily's in her room doing something and I was just going to work in the basement."

"Okay."

Gibbs could feel Tony's smile through the phone.

"Did you sleep well after we talked?" Gibbs voice deepened. "After you did what you needed to do."

"No." Tony practically moaned.

"It's just not the same is it?" Gibbs had already been down that road.

"No." Tony sighed. "Not at all."

"See you when you get here." Gibbs ended the call.

##############################################################################

Less than an hour later, Gibbs heard the faint knock at the door.

"Yeah." He called out from the couch.

"Hi." Tony smiled standing in the opening to the living room.

"Hi." Gibbs smiled back.

"Daddy!" Lily screamed coming down the stairs and almost knocking Tony over as she bear hugged him.

"Whoa." Tony chuckled. "What's that all about?"

"Nothing I'm happy to see you." She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Oh God what do you want!" Tony groaned.

Gibbs laughed, Tony knew Lily's looks all too well.

"Nothing." She paused. "Well just...something."

"You better sit down." Gibbs smirked.

"Jethro you said nothing was wrong!" Tony sighed.

"Nothing's wrong." Gibbs chuckled. "Just, um sit."

Tony dropped down next to Gibbs on the couch, forgetting that he normally now sat in the chair.

Lily looked at Gibbs.

"This is your show." Gibbs said holding up his hands.

"I wanna go to the Spring dance." Lily smiled.

"Okay." Tony glanced at Gibbs then back at Lily.

"You said I could go back when I said I didn't want to go."

"Yeah." Again Tony glanced at Gibbs then back at his daughter.

"Well I wanna go." Lily bit her lip.

"And?" Tony asked.

"I wanna go with Trevor."

"Trevor!" Tony's eyes widened. "A boy? The boy you just had a fight with?"

She nodded, smiling shyly.

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Trevor?"

Gibbs nodded.

"The boy whose nose she broke?"

Gibbs nodded again.

Tony looked back at Lily. "Did I miss something?"

"Trevor and his dad came over today. He apologized and so did I." She shrugged. "And he asked me to the dance."

"A date?"

"No the dance."

"Which is a date." Tony reiterated.

"Not a date."

"Lily it's a date. You and a boy going to a dance, alone together is a date."

"Dad. Everyone will be there." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes." Tony snapped. "This is not a roll your eyes moment!"

She looked down at the floor and played with the hem of her t-shirt.

Gibbs was trying not to laugh. Daddy's little girl had no idea what she was up against.

"You're twelve you're not-"

"Almost thirteen." She corrected.

Tony rolled his head. "You're too young to date."

"Daddy!" She sighed.

"I said forty and I'm starting to think that's still too young."

Gibbs couldn't help it he chuckled.

"No chuckles!" Tony glared at Gibbs. "I'm right! I know what boys are like at that age."

Gibbs eyebrows went up. "And I don't?"

"Well then think about it!"

"Not every boy has a subscription to Playboy at ten." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"JETHRO!" Tony nodded towards Lily. "Hello."

"Dad you met Trevor, he's nice right and he apologized to you." Lily's eyes were wide searching for her dads help.

"That's why he apologized to me?" Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "You made him, thinking it would impress me and I'd let you go?"

"NO!" Lily tried to play innocent. "He wanted to apologize."

"Jethro." Tony stood up and pointed to Lily. "She's twelve."

"Almost thirteen."

Tony glared over at her. "You keep saying that you won't make it to thirteen"

She folded her arms across her chest angrily.

"I told you this was going to happen!" Tony groaned. "Almost thirteen, hormones, wild child."

"It's just a dance!" Lily sighed. "Dad asked me if I wanted a tattoo."

Tony stared at Gibbs.

"I, that was not! Lily?" Gibbs eyes narrowed, his blue eyes locked on hers. "Upstairs, your dad and I need to talk about this."

"Fine." She took off stomping towards the steps.

"And if I hear one more stomp this conversation is already over because you won't be going anywhere for a month." Gibbs ordered.

Her foot came down silently as she walked on tiptoes up the steps.

"A date." Tony withered as he looked at Gibbs, a melancholy look in his eyes.

Gibbs took Tony's hand pulling him back down onto the couch.

"She's not a little girl anymore-"

"But-"

Gibbs held up his hand. "As much as we want her to be."

"But a date." Tony let his head drop back onto the couch, then turned and looked at Gibbs.

"Trevor's dad will take them and their will be tons of chaperones."

"A date." Tony sighed. "Our little girl on a date, in a dress, with a boy."

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "But Trevor already knows not to push her."

The thought made Tony smile. "True."

"And his dad seems like a nice guy. Was upset that Trevor disrespected her."

Tony looked back up at the ceiling. "I'm not ready."

"You never will be." Gibbs smirked.

Picking his head back up, Tony looked at Gibbs. "Why are you so calm about this?"

"I'm not." Gibbs blew out a long breath. "I've just had a little more time to let it sink in."

"But you're okay with it?"

"No." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. "But she's a good kid, got a good head on her shoulders and I trust her to make the right decisions."

"We are going to be waiting up, guns in hand when they come home right?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs nodded and smirked.

"Maybe we can have Jack come in too, with the shot gun."

Gibbs laughed. "I think two dads are enough for the poor boy to deal with, without bringing in Grandpa."

"Should we tell her?" Tony grinned.

"She wants Abby to take her dress shopping."

"NO!" Tony shook his head vigorously. "No, No. I'm agreeing to the dance not to that!"

"Tony, Abby would never let her get something inappropriate."

"Are you sure?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yes because I'll talk to her." Gibbs smirked. "Plus I'm sure Ziva will go with them too."

"Not very comforting."

"We'll get through it." Gibbs winked.

Tony smiled and nodded.

"Lily get down here." Gibbs didn't even yell he knew she would be waiting and listening for them to call her down.

"Yeah." She said reaching the bottom of the steps in two seconds flat.

"Sit." Gibbs nodded to the chair.

Lily sat down and looked back and forth between her two dads. Seeing the same expressions on both their faces, she already knew the answer, she had seen that look before.

"I can't go."

"Lily, we think-"

"I'm not a little girl." Lily snapped, cutting Tony off.

"No you're not." Gibbs looked at her. "Which is why you can go."

"What?" She paused as the statement sunk in. "Did you say I can go?"

Tony and Gibbs both nodded.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS!" She screamed as she jumped on the couch into their arms.

After allowing her a moment of excitement, Gibbs grabbed her by the arms and stood her up in front of them.

"There are some rules." Gibbs stated.

"Okay." She smiled.

"We will talk to Trevor's dad and make sure he takes you and picks you up."

She nodded.

"Curfew is ten."

"Eleven." She said as if they would just accept it.

Gibbs glared at her. "This is not up for negotiation."

"Sorry." She bit her lip.

"This is a onetime only deal. If another...situation arises we'll have another discussion about the rules." Gibbs paused. "Understood?"

Another nod as she almost started jumping up and down. "Can I go call Trevor and Abby?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled.

"You are the best dads ever!" Lily grinned as she ran up the stairs.

"We are the best dads ever." Tony chuckled looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Okay, me and stress, remember?"

"You need food." Gibbs grabbed his phone and hit speed dial four.

###############################################################################

"We have to listen to all this for two more weeks." Gibbs groaned as he tossed the last of the Chinese cartons into the garbage.

"Well at least all the excitement wore her out." Tony chuckled as he washed a plate at the sink.

"Yeah in bed a little after ten on a Saturday, never happens." Gibbs grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"She was so happy today." Tony glanced over his shoulder at Gibbs then back to the dishes.

"Yeah."

"She had that smile again."

"So did you." Tony jumped at the sound of Gibbs voice by his ear.

"I haven't see you smile like that in a long time." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. His arm circling around Tony's waist.

"I'm happy."

"Remember the last time I came in here when you were doing dishes?" Sitting his beer down, Gibbs wrapped his other arm around Tony. "What I did?"

"God yes." Tony moaned leaning back into Gibbs' embrace.

"I missed having you in my arms." Gibbs growled as his hands clawed at Tony's stomach.

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"You feel so good." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's neck kissing the familiar tender flesh. "And taste so sweet."

Twisting in Gibbs' arms, Tony stared into the steel blue eyes that forever would melt his heart and arouse his desire.

Grabbing Gibbs by the neck, Tony crushed their lips together, immediately demanding Gibbs' lips part and allow his tongue entrance. This kiss was all about want, desire, and uncontrollable need. Tony wanted this to lead to more, wanted there to be no doubt in Gibbs' mind that Tony wanted this to end with them naked and writhing in pleasure.

Gibbs' fingers tugged at Tony's belt, jerking the buckle open, then working on the button and zipper.

"Jethro." Tony panted as their lips parted.

As Gibbs' fingers touched Tony's hard cock, a low moan escaped Tony's lips.

"Do it please." Tony begged. Before the words even left his mouth, Gibbs had Tony's cock out and was stroking it slowly. "Oh fuck."

Gibbs forehead gently leaned against Tony's. "Is this what you did last night, after talking to me?"

"Yes." Tony moaned.

"Stroked your cock thinking about me?"

Tony nodded.

"But you wanted me to do it?" Gibbs growled. "Wanted my hand wrapped around your cock?"

Another nod as Tony felt the world around him start to spin making him light headed.

"I wanted to call you back." Gibbs hand stroked faster. "Wanted to hear you."

"I screamed your name." Tony clutched at the sides of Gibbs' body. "Over and over again as I came."

"Come for me." Gibbs demanded. "Right now."

Tony buried his head in the crook of Gibbs' neck and shoulder muffling his scream as he came, thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs felt Tony's knees buckle slightly and he wrapped his free hand around Tony's waist keeping him upright. His lips brushed against Tony's ear. "God, I've missed you."

"I missed you so much." Tony touched Gibbs' cheek. "So much."

"We need to get cleaned up." Gibbs smirked.

################################################################################

Tony came down the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake Lily. Gibbs was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, he looked over at Tony and smiled.

"I found a few of my things in one of the drawers." Tony smiled looking down at the jeans and t-shirt he now wore, then sitting down next to Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I hadn't gotten around to giving them to you."

Pulling his leg up under himself, Tony looked at Gibbs. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gibbs gave Tony a half smile.

"Then why do I have the feeling tonight is not going to end the way I want it to." Tony could sense the distance that still existed between them.

"How did you want it to end?"

"Us naked in bed, bodies entwined, covered in sweat, muffling our screams so we don't wake Lily."

Gibbs blew out a long breath, his body instantly responding to the image. "Yeah."

"But not gonna happen." Tony sighed.

Putting down his beer, Gibbs rubbed his face. "This wasn't all your fault."

"I agree."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh was that a rhetorical question?" Tony grinned.

"I know you were right about how I changed." Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know why I do it. Self preservation maybe."

"Pull away, hurt the other person before they can hurt you." Tony knew Gibbs MO all too well.

All Gibbs could do was nod. No sense denying it, that was exactly what he always did, he'd been hurt in the past and learned it was easier to do the hurting then get hurt again. Problem was, everything was different with Tony. Tony truly loved him, wanted the best for him, and give him everything in return.

"Did you really think that after six years together that I was going to hurt you?"

"I don't know." Gibbs leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"You are the only one I want." Tony sighed. "You, Lily, our family it's everything I've ever wanted."

Leaning back, Gibbs smiled at Tony. "Remember Sundays?"

Tony nodded and grinned. "I use to love Sundays with you."

"And then they just stopped, because of me" Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "I forgot...everything. How important it was to us, how important you were, even how import it was that Lily would walk in and roll her eyes when she saw us curled up together."

Tony chuckled. "She did that because you always jumped up or pushed me up. Not because it bothered her."

"Yeah. I know."

"It's okay to be affectionate with me around her." Tony still couldn't believe that showing any kind of affection around their daughter or any one for that matter made him uncomfortable.

"So I've been told." Gibbs chuckled.

"Why does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Affection has just always been a private thing." Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm not asking you to shove me against the wall and make out with me." Tony smirked.

The statement hit a little too close to home and Gibbs glared at Tony.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Wrong example!"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Jethro. I just don't want you to jump and take a step back every time our daughter walks in the room and you happen to be touching me or holding me."

"I'll work on that." Gibbs smirked.

"Really?" Tony cocked his head and stared at Gibbs a moment. Then he crawled towards Gibbs like a wild cat stalking its prey, pushing him back down onto the couch.

Gibbs allowed his entire body to settle back as he stared up at Tony. "Didn't mean we should work on it right now."

"Working on it implies, you want to work on us." Tony's knee slipped between Gibbs' leg. "Is that what you want?"

"What do you think?" Gibbs' hands were balled into fists at his sides struggling not to grab Tony and devour him.

"I think." Tony's hand caressed up the inside of Gibbs' thigh. "You want me and you're using every ounce of your control not to grab me and do anything and everything you want to me."

"I do want you." Gibbs licked his suddenly parched lips.

"So what's stopping you?" Tony asking letting his hand finish its journey up Gibbs' thigh but not touching his cock.

"Can you just forget the last few months?" Gibbs sighed. "Everything that was said and done, you can just let it all go?"

Tony nodded. "Can you?"

"I'm getting there."

"But you're still hesitant why?" Tony moved off of Gibbs, pushing Gibbs legs off the couch as he sat down.

"Hey." Gibbs sat up next to Tony, hearing the annoyance in Tony's voice.

"I thought after what happened in the kitchen-" Tony ran his hands through his hair and chastised himself for believing it could be that simple.

"I wanted you." Gibbs ran his down his face. "Needed to feel that closeness again."

"So what now you think it was a mistake?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "God, no."

"But it was too soon, too fast?" Tony already knew the answer

Gibbs nodded.

"Why?" Tony sighed.

"Because I love you enough to wanna make sure everything is right with us before we just fall back into this relationship."

Tony forced himself to nod.

"And I won't risk hurting Lily anymore."

"We've put her through a lot."

"Yeah, we have." Gibbs nodded.

"She wants her family back." Tony sighed.

"I know." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "And we're working on getting there."

"That's all I want." Tony smiled.

"I'm not perfect." Gibbs paused "I'll mess up again. You know that right?"

"Yeah." Tony smirked.

"But I'll try." Gibbs took Tony's hand, pulling the younger man towards him.

Tony smiled and straddled Gibbs lap.

"I promise you that." Gibbs ran his hands over Tony's hips.

Tony smiled. "Just talk to me, don't shut me out."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony's hand gently touched Gibbs' cheek, his finger brushing across Gibbs' lips

"And I'll never, ever, make the same mistake again. I promise."

"I know." Gibbs half smiled.

"Now what?" Tony asked a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Gibbs smirked just before tossing Tony down onto the couch, the quick maneuver causing Tony's eyes to widen and he started laughing.

"I love you." Gibbs sighed deeply his body draped over Tony's. "I'm sorry for taking you for granted and being distant. I don't ever want to do that again. "

Tony smiled and nodded wrapping his arms around Gibbs neck and running his fingers through his hair.

"And I never-" Gibbs hand caressed up Tony's ribcage. "Wanted you to feel like you were a means to an ends when it came to sex. It wasn't about just anyone being there, I wanted you." A pause. "I still want you."

"But not tonight?" Tony searched Gibbs' face hoping he was wrong.

"I want you I just think-"

"I get it." Tony cut Gibbs off.

Gibbs smirked.

"Really, I get it." Tony grinned. "I don't like it but I get it."

Gibbs laughed.

"Do I get to stay?" Tony asked moistening his lips.

"Um." Gibbs body and mind struggled with an answer.

"I'll come downstairs and sleep on the couch before Lily gets up." Tony smirked. "She won't be up till like ten anyway. It's Sunday."

Gibbs felt his body winning the fight.

"I'll behave." Tony's hands continued to comb through the hair on the back of Gibbs' head. "I just want us to be in each other's arms."

Still Gibbs was silent.

"Please." Tony pleaded.

##################################################################################

Stirring in his sleep, Tony smiled as he felt the body against his back and the arm around his waist. For the first time in months he had slept through the night. He felt rested, safe, happy...loved. He pressed back slightly and felt the hard cock at his ass and grinned.

"Don't start." Gibbs sighed tightening his arm around Tony's waist.

"Why not? Tony moaned as he rocked his hips rubbing Gibbs' cock against him.

"Because." Gibbs groaned. "You promised to be good."

"I think your hard cock says I am good."

"It's already nine and Lily will probably be up soon."

"Right." Reluctantly, Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms. "God I wish you would just throw me down and take me."

Grabbing Tony's ass, Gibbs growled. "Tony stop."

"I can't help it." Tony's hand caressed over Gibbs' back. "I've missed you and we have a lot of time to make up for."

"Well that's gonna have to wait." Gibbs placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips. "Remember we're parents. It's not like when we first got together."

Tony bit his lip and moaned. "Making love in every room, on every piece of furniture, anytime we wanted."

"Yeah." Gibbs' lips dropped to Tony's neck nipping at the soft flesh. His comments of them needing to stop suddenly forgotten as his lips touched Tony.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered. "You need to stop."

Ignoring Tony's plea, Gibbs' lips kissed up Tony's neck to his ear. "I want you so much."

"You said we can't." Tony groaned as Gibbs hands squeezed his ass again, then jerked him forward crushing their hard cocks together. "Fuck!"

It was at that moment that they heard Lily's door open and her footsteps heading towards the bathroom.

"Shit!" Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

Tony chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs sighed.

"I missed this." Tony grinned. "Us, wanting each other so badly, but having to wait, just building the tension."

"Yeah." A crooked smirk played across Gibbs' face.

"How many mornings did we try to have sex before Lily got up for school?" Tony smiled.

"God, so many."

"Remember we use to set my cell phone alarm for an hour before we had to be up just so we could make love?" Tony couldn't help it he laughed.

"Shhhhhh." Gibbs chuckled not wanting to draw Lily's attention.

"Sorry." Tony smirked pulling Gibbs closer.

A few seconds later they heard Lily emerge from the bathroom and head down the stairs.

Gibbs sighed and dropped down onto his back. "I have about five minutes before she realizes I'm not in the basement."

"Sorry, I should have, um, went down earlier."

"To late now." Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"Jethro it's not that big of a deal." Tony rolled his eyes. "We can explain I stayed over and that's it."

"Yeah."

"We'll explain to her we are working on our relationship, but it's going to take time." Tony smiled.

"And all she'll hear is we're back together and everything is perfect again."

"We'll talk to her." Tony said wrapping his arms around Gibbs. "It will be fine."

"Yeah." Gibbs hugged Tony closer.

"So what maybe three minutes left?" Tony said just before capturing Gibbs' lips.

"Dad you actually slept in the bed." Lily said opening the door, then her eyes grew wide. "Whoa!"

"KNOCKING!" Gibbs barked.

"SORRY!" Lily said as she slammed the door closed and falling back against it.

"Guess you were wrong about the five minute thing." Tony laughed.

"Um." Lily started talking to the closed door. "I started coffee it should be done in a minute or so. Just um, I'll see you both when you come down stairs."

"Thanks Lily." Tony replied.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Well you wanted to work on being comfortable with Lily seeing us showing affection."

##############################################################################

Coming down the stairs, Gibbs walked into the living room, Tony a few steps behind him. Lily was sitting on the couch staring at her laptop screen.

"Morning." She said not looking up.

"Morning." Gibbs replied.

"Coffee's ready." She said tapping at her keyboard.

"Okay." Gibbs glanced at Tony.

Tony shrugged.

"Lily, you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Lily glanced over at them then back at her screen.

"That's it?" Tony sighed.

She shrugged.

"We need to talk." Gibbs sat down on the chair by the couch.

"Are you going to tell me this was just some sex thing?"

"LILY!" Gibbs snapped glaring at her.

"Well?" She snapped back. "You're being all secretive, freaking out when I open the bedroom door-"

"You are suppose to knock!"

"Yeah well didn't think it was really necessary." She rolled her eyes.

"Lily." Tony gave her his best annoyed father stare, surprised by her attitude about the situation.

"What?" She glared back at Tony.

"I thought you'd be happy that we are trying to work on our relationship." Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"Is that what you're doing?" Her eyes darted back and forth between her two dads.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"For real?" She asked still with a hint of skepticism.

"For real." Tony smiled wearily, knowing how hard all of this had been on her.

Lily glanced at Gibbs.

"We're working on it." Gibbs paused. "But you need to give us time."

She smiled. "Okay."

Jumping up she threw her arms around her fathers. Looking down at her, Gibbs smiled. She had that hope and optimism in her eyes again, yet still a small hint of worry.

"What is it?" Lily asked seeing the odd expression on her father's face.

"I love you." Gibbs smiled touching her cheek.

"I know."

"And we never wanted to hurt you." Gibbs sighed. "Never."

"I know dad." She smiled. "This is something you two needed to deal with."

He nodded.

"I'm okay." She looked at him seeing his uncertainty. "Really. I mean, I want you two to work it out, but-"

Gibbs could tell she was trying to choose her words carefully. She could be a little girl at times, but when she was serious and it was important she became this mini adult that had more insight than anyone her age should have.

"You have to work it out because you two want to, not because of me." She sighed heavily. "As much as I wish it could be about me. It's not."

Gibbs shook his head. _Insightful beyond her years._

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. You tell me all the time."

"Tell you what?" Gibbs smirked.

"Insightful and intelligent beyond my years." She smirked back. Her look almost a mirror image of Gibbs.

"Can I go get some coffee now?"Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes." She shook her head grabbing her computer and heading up the steps. "Going to get dressed."

Gibbs and Tony strolled into the kitchen. Pouring a cup of coffee Gibbs handed it to Tony, then poured one for himself.

"Thanks." Tony said before fixing his coffee with cream and sugar. He glanced at Gibbs. "She's dealing with this well."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "She went from pissed off little girl when all this happened to rational adult. How does that happen?"

"She's so damn analytical, that's what it is." Tony shook his head. "She might have an emotional reaction at first but then she thinks about it and sees all the sides."

Gibbs nodded with a proud smile.

"Wonder who she gets that from?" Tony grinned.

"Come with me." Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him to the living room. Stopping by the couch he put his coffee down and took Tony's. Then he laid down on his side on the couch looking up at Tony.

Tony smirked climbing onto the couch next to him. Wrapping Tony in his arms, Gibbs pulled Tony tightly against his chest.

Tony grinned, knowing Gibbs would sense it without seeing it.

"It's Sunday." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Yeah." Tony sighed contently, settling back against Gibbs' body.

"So you are restricted to this couch and my arms for at least the next two hours."

Tony purred.

"I do like that sound." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck.

Chuckling, Tony let his fingers brush over Gibbs' arm wrapped at his waist.

"Every Sunday from now on" Gibbs again whispered in Tony's ear. "I want this. You on the couch in my arms."

"Gladly." Tony sighed.

Lily came back down the steps, stopping at the entrance to the living room and staring at the scene before her.

Gibbs was whispering something in Tony's ear that made Tony instantly laugh.

Standing there a few more minutes, Lily cleared her throat.

"What?" Gibbs asked looking over at her.

Cocking her head she looked at her dad then smiled. "Nothing."

Gibbs winked. She immediately ran over and jumped on her fathers, laughing as Gibbs tickled her into submission. She dropped back, her head on the opposite end of the couch from her dads, her feet propped up on their hips.

"What color dress should I get?" She asked looking over at her dads.

"Gotta be blue." Tony answered.

"No, black." Gibbs said.

"Black?" Tony looked back at Gibbs over his shoulder. "You want our daughter to wear a little black dress?"

"Not a little black dress, a black dress."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Blue."

Lily laughed. "I was thinking blue but Abby said black."

"Of course." Tony chuckled.

"How about red?" She chimed.

"No!" Rang out in unison from both of them.

################################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Happy Family**

**Summary: After six years together and an adopted daughter, it's over. What happens now.**

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you, thank you, so much for all the wonderful and kind reviews. Glad everyone is enjoying the story.**

**Thanks to Cookie62 for beta reading. However, I made a lot of changes and did not have her re-edit it, so any mistakes are probably mine. Again, I try to avoid them but things happen.**

**###############################################**

"Are you really okay with Abby and Ziva helping Lily pick out a dress?" Tony asked as he ran the planer over the beam of the boat.

"Yeah." Gibbs said searching on the tool bench for another planer.

"Really? I mean I trust them, but-" Tony sighed.

"They won't let her get some something inappropriate, I told you that." Gibbs came up behind Tony encircling his waist.

"And how do you know?" Tony asked.

Pressing his lips to Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "Because they'd have to deal with me."

Tony laughed. "Ahhh right. Boss card."

Gibbs kissed Tony's neck.

"You like playing that card a lot." Tony snickered.

"Sometimes." Another kiss.

Tony sighed leaning back against Gibbs' body.

Gibbs' hand drifted down rubbing over Tony's jean covered cock.

"Jethro." Tony groaned as his cock started to harden and he wanted nothing more than for Gibbs to take him right against the boat.

Pulling his hand away, Gibbs smirked.

"You are such a tease!" Tony turned around and leaned back against the beam he had just been sanding.

"Sometimes." Gibbs stepped forward his lips almost touching Tony's.

Tony grinned a moment before Gibbs' lips captured his in a searing kiss. A kiss that was meant to entice and promise the passion and desire that would come later.

"Jethro wanted to make sure everything was...okay...with-" Fornell stopped at the top of the basement steps.

Gibbs' head dropped back for a moment, then looked up at Fornell.

"We really gotta work on your timing." Gibbs sighed, taking a step back.

"Why don't you lock the damn door when you have...plans." Fornell rolled his eyes.

"Tobias." Tony smiled.

"Tony." Fornell nodded.

"How's Emily?"

"Better." Fornell still hadn't moved from the top of the steps. "Should I um-"

"No." Gibbs shook his head knowing Fornell was going to ask if he should leave them alone.

Fornell finally made his way down the steps, standing directly at the bottom.

"I'll go up and make some more coffee." Tony smiled at Gibbs.

"Thanks." Gibbs winked.

Tony walked past Fornell and up the steps.

Fornell smirked at Gibbs.

"Just say it." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What? I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Right." Gibbs chuckled.

"I mean what would I have to say?" Fornell shrugged. "Friday I walk in on you with Michelle up against the wall, today I walk in and you're tonguing Tony."

"You're always so tactful Tobias." Gibbs shook his head.

"You got some weird pheromone air freshener in this place that you set off to make everyone that walks in here want you?"

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"You know what I mean." Fornell rolled his eyes. Dropping down on a saw horse, Fornell looked at Gibbs. "This isn't about you two just needing to get your rocks of is it?"

Gibbs glared at him.

Putting up his hands, Fornell smirked. "Just checking."

"I wouldn't do that to Lily."

"Guess I'm back to calling him Tony." Fornell ran his hands down his face. "I was just starting to enjoying calling him DiNotzo again."

Gibbs chuckled.

"So Lily knows?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"She's thrilled I'm sure." Fornell smiled.

Gibbs shrugged. "She's optimistic"

Fornell's eyes suddenly widened.

"What?" Gibbs brow furrowed.

"God, I hope this doesn't make Emily start thinking there is a chance for Diane and I to get back together."

Gibbs laughed. "Diane's remarried remember."

"Right." Fornell shivered. "Thank God. Would never make that mistake again."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"So DiN-" Fornell paused. "Tony moving back in?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet."

"But you want him to move back."

Gibbs took a moment. "Yeah."

"He stay here last night?"

Gibbs nodded.

Fornell grinned. "Have fun?"

There was no reply.

Fornell sighed. "God I need to get laid."

"I know some people."

"Women?" Fornell asked eye raised.

"Well, yeah unless you decided you prefer something else." Gibbs smirked

"No. Just never sure with you."

"Nah, you haven't even mastered woman yet, you sure in hell aren't ready for a man." Gibbs grinned.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Fornell laughed sarcastically. "You're not only a bastard but a smart ass as well."

################################################################################

"Fornell okay with calling me Tony again?" Tony grinned as he handed Gibbs the mug of coffee and laid down on the couch, his feet in Gibbs' lap.

"He's fine."

Tony's brow furrowed and he turned his head.

"What?"

"Lily's on the phone, she's giggling."

"So." Gibbs chuckled. "She does that all the time."

"I know but." Tony paused. "Didn't we say we were going to monitor her calls when we got her the phone?"

"We do. Well I do." Gibbs smiled. "I look at the bill, watch who she's calling, and I watch the GPS chip monitor."

"Who does she call?"

"Why does this suddenly interest you?" Gibbs asked. "You've never worried about this before. You're the one that wanted her to have the phone. You trust her you always said."

"I do trust her, but she's dating."

Gibbs laughed. "Right, the dance, Trevor."

"Trevor, what kind of name is Trevor anyway."

Gibbs shook his head. "It's a fine name.

"I don't know about that." Tony scoffed.

"Poor daddy." Gibbs grinned as he laid down on his side next to Tony. "Your little baby girl is interested in someone other than daddy."

"Stop!" Tony punched Gibbs shoulder.

"It's okay you couldn't be the most important person in her life forever."

"STOP!" Another punch this time without the playfulness.

Gibbs laughed and pulled Tony into his arms.

"You know, it's not all about me. What about you?" Tony smirked looking at Gibbs. "How are you going to feel when she doesn't wanna going sailing or fishing with you anymore because she has a date with TREVOR."

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"See!" Tony laughed. "She's not always going to be dad's little tomboy who begs you to take her out on the boat."

"Not funny." Gibbs glared.

"I know!" Tony chuckled. "Sorry dad, Trevor and I are going for pizza, I don't really like fishing any more."

"ALRIGHT!" Gibbs barked. "I get it."

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Don't worry, I'll go fishing with you."

"You will?" Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows.

Tony grinned and nodded.

"You gonna let me bait your hook." Gibbs smirked smacking Tony's ass.

"Oh yeah." Tony chuckled.

"Maybe let me play with your bobber?" Gibbs grinned.

"OOHH definitely." Tony laughed.

"Is this how you two are gonna be now?" Lily folded her arms across her chest and staring at her dads.

"Looks like it." Gibbs answered.

Lily grinned. "You two are so cute."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" Tony asked.

"Casey. Abby said she would take Casey with us to look at dresses if it was okay with Casey's mom."

"Was it?"

"Yeah. Is it okay if Casey's mom picks us up Tuesday after school and drops us at NCIS?" Lily dropped down in the chair by the couch. "Abby and Ziva said we could all leave from there."

"That's fine." Gibbs nodded.

"Is Casey going with someone to the dance?" Tony questioned.

"Fish."

"Fish!" Tony looked shocked.

"What's wrong with Fish?" Lily asked offended.

"Nothing just, I don't know."

"Who or what is Fish?" Gibbs was completely confused.

"Fish, the team water boy." Lily smiled.

Gibbs racked his memory. "That tall scrawny boy that sits at the end of the team bench?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded.

"Why does a girl's team have a boy as the water person?" Gibbs chuckled.

"He is the water boy for all the home games, for all the teams." Lily rolled her eyes.

"So Trevor?" Tony changed the subject. "He play sports?"

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"None?" Tony sat up.

"No, but he's involved in all kinds of other stuff." She added. "He's the class treasurer and the president of the science and computer club and he does all the computer layouts for the school newspaper."

Tony bit his fist and closed his eyes.

"What?" Her brow furrowed.

"Nothing." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs was holding back his laughter.

Taking a deep breath Tony asked. "What does he wanna do when he grows up?"

"Biomedical engineering."

Tony rubbed his hands over his face. "Oh God."

"What's wrong?" She chirped. "He's super smart."

"It's nothing, you know how your dad gets." Gibbs chuckled.

Lily's phone buzzed and she smiled.

"It's Casey. I told her I would call her back when I found out it was okay with you two about Tuesday."

"It's fine, go ahead."

"Cool." She answered the phone as she ran up the stairs. "Case, it's all cool."

Tony flopped back down onto the couch and groaned. "Our daughter is dating McGeek."

Gibbs broke out laughing.

"Who decides at twelve that he wants to be a biomedical engineer!"

"Someone like McGee."

Tony closed his eyes pretending to cry, his shoulders shaking.

"And, um Trevor just turned fourteen."

Tony's eyes shot open and he stared at Gibbs. "Excuse me?"

"What? You said she liked older men like her daddy." Gibbs smirked.

"OH GOD!" Tony groaned. "She's dating an older boy who wants to be McGee!"

Gibbs laughed and shook his head.

"WAIT!" Tony smiled. "McGee was a virgin till he was like what twenty. Little Trevor probably isn't even thinking about sex because he's too wrapped up in his computer."

################################################################################

"Everything's set." Lily sighed dropping down in the chair by the couch. "Casey's mom will drop us off at NCIS after school and Abby and Ziva will bring us home."

"Sounds good." Gibbs nodded his hand resting on Tony's feet that were in his lap.

"There's just one thing." Lily smiled.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Paying for the dress." She grinned.

"Right." Gibbs nodded and glanced at Tony.

"And how much is this going to cost us?" Tony smirked.

She shrugged. "Couple hundred."

"That all?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well depends on what I can find." She smiled sweetly.

"I'll make sure Abby has the money." Gibbs nodded.

"What if it's more than that?"

Tony put his hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

"Abby will have the money and make the call okay?" Gibbs made it clear.

"Okay." Lily paused. "And shoes."

Tony's shoulders started to move up and down as he laughed.

Gibbs shook his head and glared over at Tony. "She's like this because of you."

"What did I do?" Tony asked offended.

"Buying her Gucci and Galter clothes and those damn Feriagma shoes."

"It's Gaultier and Ferragamo." Tony rolled his eyes. "And I wanted her to have something other than Carhartt and Dickies to wear."

"What's wrong with Carhartt and Dickies?" Gibbs snapped.

"Nothing if you're going on to work on the farm." Tony snapped back. "But we don't live anywhere near a farm."

"They're comfortable and long lasting."

"So are Gucci and Gaultier!"

"Yeah but Carhartt and Dickies don't cost two hundred dollars a shirt." Gibbs barked. "Especially for a kid who will outgrow them in a few months."

Lily started laughing. "I like Carhartt and Dickies and I also like Gaultier and I LOVE my Ferragamo's."

Tony and Gibbs grinned at each other.

"So don't worry." Lily continued to laugh. "I'm always gonna want my Carhartt but I like to be girly now and then too."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"So shoes?" She grinned.

"I'll make sure it's taken care of."

"Thanks Dad." She jumped out of the chair and hugged him.

Gibbs squeezed her tightly as his eyes closed and he tried not to see her at sixteen and not wanting to hug him anymore.

"Can't breathe!" She choked.

"Yeah right." He tickled her.

"Stop!" She laughed as she struggled to get away. As he let her go she stepped to the other end and hugged Tony. "Thanks Dad."

"Yeah, yeah." He kissed her cheek.

She grinned at him. "I do love my Ferragamo's!"

"I know." He chuckled.

"Now go." Gibbs tipped his head towards the steps. "You have school tomorrow."

Lily looked at Tony. "Are you staying?"

"Um." Tony glanced over at Gibbs.

"Yes." Gibbs answered.

"Awesome!" She smiled. "Night."

"Night." Echoed back from both of them as they watched her practically skip up the stairs.

"Do we have to go to bed too?" Tony smirked. "I mean it's a school night for us too?"

Gibbs chuckled. "You go right ahead if you want."

"Just saying." Tony shrugged. "Boss gets cranky when I'm not at my best. Especially if it's because I stayed up to late."

"That so?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Especially lately. He's been crankier than usual."

"Maybe there's a reason he's cranky."

"Oh there is." Tony grinned. "He's not getting laid."

Gibbs snickered. "I see."

"He gets that way when he's not getting any."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony climbed off the couch and stood against the wall by the kitchen.

"Boss you okay?" Tony asked staring at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What's the problem?" Tony asked in a serious tone.

"You."

"I did something to upset you again." Tony looked remorseful.

"Upset isn't the right word." Gibbs sighed, standing up and walking towards Tony, stopping when they stood toe to toe. Tony loved to play this game.

"Angry?"

"No." Gibbs arm circled around Tony's waist and jerked him forward crushing their bodies together.

"Boss." Tony moaned. "Why is your cock hard?"

"Because of you, Agent DiNozzo."

"What did I do to turn you on so much?" Tony whispered.

"Wiggling that sexy ass in front of me all day." Gibbs punctuated the statement by squeezing Tony's ass and jerking him forward again. And this time, Gibbs wasn't playing, Tony did try to arouse him all the time at work, especially lately.

Tony groaned. "I didn't think you noticed."

"Oh I did." Gibbs growled. "Were you trying to turn me on?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "You succeeded."

"And you're not upset." Tony paused. "That I wanted to turn you on?"

"No." Gibbs placed a small kiss on Tony's throat.. "But you shouldn't do that at work."

"Why?"

"Because when you do that I have to hide my hard on all day."

"You don't have to hide it." Tony glanced down at Gibbs' cock. "I would take care of it for you."

"Is that so?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"I am your Senior Field Agent."

"And that means you get to take care of this?" Gibbs asked squeezing his cock.

Tony nodded. "Part of my duties."

"Duty?" Gibbs smirked, has hand now rubbing over his aching cock. "You're duty to turn me on then take care of it?"

"Keep the Boss happy." Tony smiled. "Rule number one of being a Senior Field Agent."

"And you think part of keeping the Boss happy is to make my dick hard?"

"Yes." Tony's hand slipped between their bodies, pushing Gibbs' hand aside as he started rubbing Gibbs' cock through the heavy jean material. "Because you love it when I make your dick hard."

Gibbs moaned thrusting into Tony's hand.

"See. Rock hard for me."

Grabbing both of Tony's wrists, Gibbs yanked them above Tony's head slamming them against the wall and holding them there.

"I love it even more when you take care of my hard cock." Gibbs growled his eyes skimming down Tony's body then back up.

"Then let me." Tony licked his lips. "Please!"

Tony watched as Gibbs seemed to contemplate the offer. Gibbs had wanted to take this slow, make sure everything was right with them before they took their relationship back to this level.

"Please Jethro." Tony pleaded. "I need you. I love you. I wanna be with you."

###############################################################################

The sheets were cool against Gibbs' warm naked body as he watched and waited. Tony's soft warm lips kissed a path up his stomach to his chest. A low moan dripped from Gibbs' lips, his hands clawing over Tony's back, urging him on.

When they came face to face, Gibbs' hands grasped Tony's shoulders pulling the younger man down and their lips into a passionate embrace. Parting Tony's lips, Gibbs' tongue tasted the sweet minty flavor of Tony's mouth, wanting to explore every piece of Tony's mouth and lips as if it were the first time again. But Tony had other ideas. His teeth tugged gently, but greedily at Gibbs' bottom lip as he drew back and gazed down at the man he loved.

Gibbs knew that look, knew what the glimmer in those green eyes wanted, knew that Tony would accept nothing less. And Tony was the only person that could request it of him, demand it of him, and the only person Gibbs had ever given complete control to when they made love. They knew each others wants, needs, desires and inner most fantasies. During six years of being together, they had made most of those fantasies reality. They also knew each others boundaries and how far those boundaries could be pushed. Tony having pushed Gibbs to his boundaries and far beyond over the years.

And he knew why Tony was asking for control now. He wanted to know that Gibbs still trusted him, wanted reassurance that although they had trust issues to work on, at this moment, Gibbs still believed in him, in them.

Reaching back, Gibbs wrapped his hands around the rungs of the head board, one of the signs that Gibbs was willing to give Tony control. Tony's green eyes faded to almost black as the arousal of Gibbs' acceptance caused his eyes to dilate.

"Behave." Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest as he leaned forward and whispered in Gibbs ear. "Don't make me tie you to the bed."

Gibbs sighed breathlessly, giving in to the knowledge that he had just willingly given Tony complete control and there were about to be amazing rewards for that.

Letting his lips travel back down Gibbs' chest, Tony suckled at Gibbs' nipple then gently bit at the hard nub, eliciting a low groan from the older man. Tony kissed his way to Gibbs other nipple and repeated the process. Another groan. Tony loved when Gibbs gave him control. Gibbs always wanted to be in control and command of every situation. When they first started seeing each other, their sex life was the same way. Gibbs always taking the lead, directing what and how it would happen, and Tony had willingly accepted that, love it. But eventually, he wanted the lead, wanted them to be equals when it came to making love. Although he knew Gibbs was very much a top when it came to sex, it didn't mean he had to always be the dominant one.

The first time Tony had taken control, demanded it, Gibbs had been surprised, slightly unnerved, uncomfortable. Gibbs had never given any of his lovers, the kind of control Tony wanted. But by the time Tony finished with him and Gibbs was nothing but a pool of jello, Gibbs realized the benefits of giving in. After that, it became easier for him to accept and after a few months, Gibbs asked, begged even, for Tony to take control. Control and trust went hand in hand for Gibbs. Giving Tony control meant trusting Tony to know not only what Gibbs wanted and needed, but where his limits were and pushing those limits. It also meant making Gibbs plead for release, even beg Tony to push him over the edge, something Gibbs had never done before.

Lifting up, Tony reached into the night stand grabbing what he wanted, then sliding down Gibbs body and between his legs.

Gibbs moaned as he anticipated Tony's next action. He only had to wait a moment, as Tony's tongue lapped at the head of his cock, tasting his essence already there.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned his knuckles white as he clung to the head board. All the masturbating to the vision of Tony over the past few months had relieved some of the need, but nothing could compare to actually having the man he wanted and needed.

"You so need the release don't you?" Tony smirked before pressing his tongue into the slit in the middle of the head of Gibbs' cock.

"Yes." Gibbs growled as Tony pushed every button.

"So want my mouth around your cock."

"God yes." Gibbs' body shivered.

"Not yet."

Gibbs heard the snap, knew the sound and knew that Tony had no plans of making him come any time soon. Tony liked to play, liked to draw it out, and Gibbs both loved him and hated him for it, especially at this moment.

Tony's lube covered finger slipped gently between Gibbs' ass cheeks and pressed into Gibbs tight opening.

"Fuck." Gibbs moaned as his head dropped back and his eyes closed. Tony's finger slid further in then back out.

"I missed playing with you." Tony grinned then licked up the underside of Gibbs' cock. "Missed tasting you."

Gibbs' body trembled and his hips thrust up wanting more.

Slowly, Tony added a second finger, opening Gibbs further as he pushed deeper inside and received another moan for his efforts.

"You never thought you'd like this so much, did you?"

"No." Gibbs managed to mumble.

"My fingers in your ass, my lips around your cock." Tony sighed. "You love it."

"Yes." Gibbs thrust up telling Tony he would like that second part to happen.

Tony's respond was to bury his fingers deeper inside Gibbs, brushing against his prostrate.

Gibbs entire body shook and his cock twitched as the overwhelming need to come rocketed through his body. Opening his mouth to speak, his vocal cords refused to cooperate, and there was only silence.

Wrapping the fingers of his free hand around Gibbs' cock, Tony brought the head to his lips, sucking and licking it like a lollipop. It always drove Gibbs crazy, and Tony knew that all too well.

Gibbs forced himself not to let go of the headboard, struggling not to thrust up and drive his cock down Tony's throat.

Tony's tongue and lips worked over the head of Gibbs cock with expert skill, licking and sucking Gibbs into submission. Pulling his lips away, Tony looked up at Gibbs as he forced his fingers hard and deep into his lover. "Something you want to say?"

Panting, Gibbs opened his eyes, and looked down at Tony. He knew he had to say it, if he didn't the torture would just continue.

"Suck my cock." Gibbs groaned. "Please."

A smirk played across Tony's lips.

"Please Tony." Gibbs pleaded. "Make me come."

That was what Tony wanted to hear and he wanted to do just that. Taking Gibbs back into his mouth, in one quick motion, Tony took Gibbs' cock all the way in and down his throat.

"Fuck!" Gibbs cried out, trying to keep his voice low as he tugged at the rungs of the head board.

Slowly, then building to a faster speed, Tony bobbed over Gibbs' shaft, letting his fingers continue to work in and out of Gibbs ass. He knew at this pace it wouldn't take long, knew Gibbs had been on the verge of coming the minute this had started.

Gibbs head dropped down onto the pillow, his eyes closed, the world disappearing around him. There was nothing but the sensation of Tony's lips around his dick, his fingers pushing deep inside, and the overwhelming need to come. It felt so good, so right. Tony truly was his other half, they completed each other in every way. Gibbs' body convulsed, the need demanding its release having been denied for months. And Gibbs gave in, let his whole being shatter into a million little pieces as he came. Thrusting his hips up, he shoved his cock down Tony's throat, the release spilling out of him and into his lover.

Tony accepted it all, wanting nothing more than to drink from Gibbs, take everything he offered. Once Gibbs body melted into the mattress, Tony let Gibbs' cock slip from his lips and crawled back up his body.

Gibbs' hands were still clutching at the rungs of the head board, head thrown back, eyes closed, and breathing erratic. Tony placed small kisses against Gibbs' throat wanting that continued contact and intimacy between them.

As his body slowly calmed, Gibbs fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head, jerking him back. Tony licked his lips staring down into those steel blue eyes.

"Tell me?" Tony panted.

"Tell you what?" Gibbs growled. "That I plan to tease you and toy with you until I'm hard again and I can fuck you."

Tony whimpered.

"And that I will make you beg me to bury my cock inside you." Gibbs threw Tony down onto the bed bringing his own body over the younger man's.

"I'll do whatever you want." Tony sighed wiggling on the bed. "Anything."

"Yes you will." Gibbs nodded dropping his lips to Tony's neck.

#################################################################################

"Thank God our daughter is a sound sleeper." Tony sighed rolling onto his side looking at Gibbs.

"We weren't loud." Gibbs said taking a deep breath.

"I was, just into the pillow." Tony slowly started laughing. "Remember the night I broke the lamp?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "She never heard any of it."

"The girl could sleep through a hurricane!" Tony continued to laugh.

"Lucky for us."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs reached over and caressed Tony's cheek.

"What are you thinking?" Tony asked.

"How much I missed you." Gibbs drew Tony down against his lips. It was brief, meant to express love, not build the fire again.

"I missed you too. So much." Tony sighed. "Are you...okay about this happening. I know you wanted to take it kinda slow."

"I can't take it slow with you." Gibbs gave a half smirk. "I love you to much."

"Good." Tony smirked. "And I'd like to continue to show you how much I missed you."

"Really?" Gibbs grinned.

"In the shower."

"Sounds good." Gibbs smiled.

#################################################################################

Monday morning blurred into Monday night as the a case carried over into Tuesday morning. Lily ended up sleeping in the ballistics lab on the blow-up mattress. She proved her dads right by sleeping through countless visits from people throughout the night.

Gibbs finally strolled back into the lab at five am, not seeing Abby he walked back towards the ballistics lab and smiled.

Leaning against the door frame, he shook his head. Abby was curled up on the air mattress next to Lily, her arm wrapped protectively around the younger girl. Gibbs sighed, he couldn't have asked for a better role model and friend for Lily. Abby treated Lily like an odd mix of a daughter and best friend. Always protective, watching out for her, and always there whenever Lily needed her. They were BFF's till the end, at least that's what they both had told him. Abby was all fun and frivolity, serious only when she absolutely had to be. Ziva, Lily's other female role model and friend, was the more serious one. She didn't protect Lily, she taught Lily how to protect herself. They took kickboxing together, Ziva taught her hand to hand, knife, and basic self-defense. Ziva was the one Lily went to when she was scared or thought she couldn't face something. Ziva made sure Lily knew whatever she wanted to do, she could, that nothing was impossible. And all three of them together were a tornado of chatter and activity. He could only imagine what tonight would be like when they went shopping for a dress. Plus add another twelve year old to the mix!

Walking over Gibbs touched Abby's shoulder; she jumped but kept her arm wrapped tightly around Lily.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby sighed, finally letting go of Lily and taking the hand that Gibbs offered her.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Abs."

"Anytime." Abby hugged him back.

"Go home." Gibbs smiled. "Get some sleep."

"I'm good I crashed around two." Abby stepped back.

"Everything's done. If we need you we'll call."

"I'll crash here for awhile."

Reaching into his pocket, Gibbs pulled out an envelope and handed it to Abby.

"What's this?" She asked.

"The money for Lily's dress and shoes and god knows what else she'll need for the dance."

Abby grinned. "We have a limit?"

"Yeah whats in the envelope." Gibbs smirked.

Opening it up, her eyebrows went up.

"Are you gonna need all that?"

"Maybe." Abby shrugged. "Depends."

"Well that's all she gets. It's a one time dance."

"Gotcha." Abby smiled. "It will be enough. Unless we get the knife strap for her leg."

Gibbs half smirked. "She's already got one of those."

"Of course she does." Abby rolled her eyes.

Gibbs glanced at Lily. "I need to get her home and ready for school."

Abby reach down and touched Lily's arm, she instantly stirred.

"Hi dad." Lily stretched.

"We need to get home, get you ready for school."

"Solve the case?" She asked wiggling off the mattress.

"Yeah."

"Where's dad?"

"Already at home." Gibbs answered. "Grab your stuff."

Abby looked around the room, anywhere but at Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Abby. You know, I get it."

"Know what?" Abby tried to look innocent.

"Abs!" Gibbs shook his head. "I knew Lily would tell you."

"She was happy." Abby grinned. "I'm happy."

"Yeah I know."

"Ready." Lily stated, backpack over her shoulders and laptop bag in hand.

Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks Abby." Lily gave the woman a quick hug.

"I'll see you after school." Abby grinned. "We are gonna have so much fun!"

################################################################################

Gibbs ran his hands down his face, always feast or famine. After Monday's case had ended early Tuesday morning, there was nothing. McGee was down helping Abby on another case, and Ziva and Tony were review cold cases just to have something to do.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Tony and Ziva turned, Tony's face immediately lightening up as he did every time he saw his daughter.

"Hey Dad." Lily smiled at Tony then walked over to Ziva's desk.

"Are you excited about the dance?" Ziva asked hugging Lily..

Yeah."

"And Trevor, is he cute?"

Lily nodded, then glanced at Tony, seeing him quickly look away.

"We will talk later." Ziva whispered with a smile.

"Okay." Lily grinned as she turned and walked to the side of her dad's desk. "Are you gonna say hi?"

"Hi. You're late." Gibbs said looking at Lily.

"Casey had detention so we had to wait for her. Then her mom said she couldn't go." Lily said dropping her backpack.

"What did she get detention for?" Gibbs asked.

"Passing notes." She shuffled her feet. "Did you um, give Abby the money?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks." Lily smiled.

"Um hum." Gibbs smirked.

She twirled back around and looked at Ziva. "When can we leave?"

"Um, in about an hour."

Lily's posture wilted. "An hour."

"Ziva." Gibbs said her name while still staring at his computer screen.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"If Abby's ready go."

Ziva smiled then winked at Lily. "Okay."

"Let's go check with Abby."

Lily stopped at Tony desk and gave her dad a hug.

"Bout time." Tony grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Have fun."

"We will." She quickly went over and gave Gibbs a hug.

"Go." Gibbs said hugging her then pushing her on her way.

She laughed headed to the elevator with Ziva.

"She's ruining your reputation you know that right?" Tony grinned over at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"Do I even wanna ask how much money you gave Abby?"

"Enough."

"Right." Tony shook his head. "You spoil her."

"And you don't?" Gibbs stared at Tony. "Mr. Ferragamo's"

Making his way over to Gibbs, Tony put his hands on his desk. "I bought her one pair of Ferragamo's and they were on sale."

"So they were what only two hundred instead of four?"

"And you gave Abby eight hundred dollars to buy a dress and shoe's." Tony smirked. "That's steep even for me."

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Abby didn't tell me." Tony bit his lip. "I tried, but she wouldn't crack."

Rubbing his hand over his head, Gibbs sighed. "The bank receipt in my coat pocket."

Tony grinned.

"You went through my pockets?" Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Um, well not exactly." Tony stood up and took a step back. He held up a finger. "You're um, coat fell on the floor and I picked it up."

"And you're hand just fell into my pocket?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "I just-"

"You just what!" Gibbs barked.

Tony glanced at the floor then back up at Gibbs. "I wanted to make sure you gave her enough."

Gibbs looked at Tony a moment then shook his head. "You thought I was going to be cheap?"

"Well, the whole Carhartt, Ferragamo argument." Tony sighed. "I didn't want you to give Abby three hundred bucks.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair. "So did I do okay?"

"Yes." Tony took a deep breath. "And I didn't mean to doubt you."

Gibbs nodded.

"Or accidentally go through your pockets."

"We'll deal with that tonight." Gibbs said as he sat back up.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Cuffs?"

Gibbs laughed. "Wasn't quite what I was thinking."

"Oh." Tony's eyes dance away from Gibbs.

"But now that you mention it." Gibbs half smirked.

Tony smiled.

#################################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Happy Family**

**Summary: After six years together and an adopted daughter, it's over. What happens now.**

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you, thank you, so much for ****all the wonderful and kind reviews. Glad everyone is enjoying the story. Final chapter!**

**Mistakes are all mine although I have tried to avoid them. :)**

**###############################################**

"No, color is wrong." Ziva shook her head. "Strike four."

"Abby?" Lily asked turning to the Goth.

"It's not right and way too short." Abby smirked. "Both your dad's would shot me for that."

Lily groaned, as she turned and headed back into the dressing room.

"Maybe it's time for another store." Abby called into the dressing room.

"This is the third store we've been to." Lily called back.

"Well sometimes it take a lot of stores to fine the perfect dress." Abby glanced over at Ziva and smiled. "Get dressed and we'll head out."

"Fine." Lily sighed.

#############################################################################

"Tony." Gibbs called out as he dropped his keys on the table and hung up his coat. There was no reply. Taking a quick walk around the downstairs, there was nothing but emptiness. He glanced over at the coat rack, Tony's coat was there, his wallet on the table. _Maybe the shower. _Gibbs thought to himself, as he headed up the stairs.

Opening the bedroom, he froze, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at the vision before him. His cock immediately started to harden, pressing uncomfortable against the zipper of his slacks. God he had missed that sight. Tony in the middle of the bed, on his stomach, his head resting on folded arms, naked and wanting nothing but for Gibbs to make love to him.

Tony didn't speak, just parted his legs slightly and waited.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Gibbs tossed it aside and walked towards the end of the bed. Removing his slacks and boxers, he kicked them aside, then slowly moved onto the bed. His hands caressed up the back of Tony's legs, as his body crawled over the younger man.

Tony moaned and smiled as he felt Gibbs' hands slowly move up his legs, across his butt, and up his ribcage. Gibbs' lips followed suit kissing up Tony's back and stopping at his neck.

"You are so damn sexy." Gibbs growled as he pressed his hard cock against Tony's ass.

"Please." Tony groaned thrusting up against Gibbs' cock.

"We really need to work on your impatience." Gibbs said pressing down hard, forcing Tony down into the mattress.

"Don't do this." Tony pleaded. "Not tonight."

"Do what?" Gibbs asked before dropping a kiss to Tony's shoulder.

"Tease me."

"Make love to you." Gibbs nibbled at Tony's earlobe. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Tony nodded licking his lips. "Please Jethro."

"Alone." Gibbs sighed as continued to kiss across Tony's shoulder. "No need to be quiet."

Tony groaned.

Gibbs drew back, reached into the bedside stand and grabbed the lube. Squeezing some onto his cock, he slipped it between Tony's ass cheeks rubbing his cock up and down against Tony's tight opening.

"God yes." Tony's voice quivered.

Leaning down, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "No one but you. You're all I want."

Tony whimpered.

"The only one I ever want." Gibbs growled thrusting against Tony.

"Jethro." Tony pleaded.

Holding his cock at the base, a small movement forward, and Gibbs' cock felt the warm tightness of Tony start to engulf him. A low snarl rushed from his lips and Tony raised his hips forcing Gibbs' cock deeper inside him.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned bearing down hard and burying his cock inside his lover.

Clutching at the bed sheets, Tony bit his lower lip, waiting and wanting.

"Is that what you wanted?" Gibbs snarled.

"No." Tony shook his head. "Fuck me.

Raising up, Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips and jerked the younger man to his knees.

"Whatever you want." Gibbs pulled his cock almost out then slammed back in, quickly creating a frenzied pace against Tony's body.

Tony's body jerked forward with every one of Gibbs' thrusts causing him to moan with pleasure. Last night had been about building their bond again, trusting each other after months apart. This was about raw animalistic need and desire.

Gibbs allowed his hand to slip under Tony and find his cock.

"Jethro." Tony sighed breathlessly.

With long quick strokes, Gibbs wanted to make Tony come hard and fasted, knowing he wouldn't be far behind.

"Come for me." Gibbs roared tightening his hand around Tony's cock.

Dropping his head forward, Tony let the desire take over. He'd been hard and waiting for Gibbs, already on edge and wanting nothing more than Gibbs to fuck him. Hard fast, he wasn't interested in drawing it out. That would come later. Tony felt the warmth start to spread over him, let it consume him as the release built, brought on by the sensation of Gibbs' hand around his dick and Gibbs' cock inside him. Throwing his head back Tony screamed as he came.

"FUCK! JETHRO!"

Tony's body tightening around Gibbs' cock and Gibbs had to fight to hold back his own release. He wanted to continue to enjoy the feel of Tony's body but he was losing the fight. Letting go of Tony's cock, Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's hips and he buried himself inside. Clenching his jaw tight, Gibbs cried out Tony's name as he came. Then all the strength left his body and Gibbs collapsed down onto Tony, desperately tried to catch his breath.

At some point, Gibbs' senses returned enough for him to roll off of Tony and down onto the bed.

Brushing his fingers across Gibbs' chest, Tony smiled. "Welcome home."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, that um, is the best welcome home I've ever had."

Tony rolled onto his side and looked down at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

A hearty laugh rolled from Gibbs. "Okay since before we adopted Lily."

Tony smirked. "I was hoping you hadn't forgotten about that."

"Never." Gibbs licked his lips. "You, the basement, Bourbon from every part of your body."

Grabbing Tony by the neck, Gibbs brought their lips together, feasting from Tony's lips as the image of that night so long ago flashed through his mind. His lips became greedy and hungry as the desire continued to rise within him again.

Jerking back, Tony stared down at Gibbs panting with lust. "Fuck me again."

##################################################################################

"This is the fifth store!" Lily groaned. "I'm so sick of looking."

"It's here I can feel it." Abby made a circular motion with her hands over the interior of the store.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Abs!"

"Oh." Abby pointed at Lily. "That was so Gibbs. Seriously, weird to think there is no physical DNA shared between you two!"

"You do have his facial expressions down." Ziva smiled.

"Can we go look?" Lily shook her head ,as she started down one of the aisles.

Ziva and Abby followed after her, they paused as they saw Lily staring at a dress on a mannequin.

Lily turned and smiled at them. "This is it!"

Both women nodded.

##################################################################################

Tony's legs were spread slightly apart, one hand against the shower wall, the other on the back of Gibbs head.

"Oh fuck." Tony roared. Gibbs' mouth was wrapped around his cock, two fingers buried in his ass. "Suck my cock."

Gibbs' lips moved over Tony's shaft. With each downward pass, Gibbs' fingers pressed up and against Tony's prostrate. With each upward motion, Gibbs would flick his tongue over the tip of Tony's cock. After years together, Gibbs was an expert on how Tony liked his cock sucked. Long quick movements, mixed with deep thrusts of his fingers inside him, it drove Tony mad, but kept him right on the edge.

"Please." Tony begged. "Make me come."

Taking Tony's cock down his throat, Gibbs sucked hard as his fingers slammed up into Tony

Tony tried to scream but there was nothing as his body convulsing and he came. He struggled to stay upright as his knee's momentarily buckled.

Only after he had taken everything Tony offered and Tony's cock went limp, did Gibbs slowly stand up. He instantly folded Tony into his arms and felt the younger man lean heavily against his body. The barely warm water pouring down over them.

Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's ear. "We should get out, water is going to go cold."

Pulling back, Tony shook his head.

"Tony."

"What?" Tony asked as his hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs moaned. "Cold water remember."

"Get use to it." Tony sighed as his speed increased and his lips kissed and nibbled at Gibbs' throat.

Throwing his head back, Gibbs thrust into Tony's hand giving in.

##############################################################################

Tony flopped down onto the bed. "I need food and water."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

"Seriously." Tony sighed. "After all that I'm exhausted, famished, and completely dehydrated."

"Is that so?" Gibbs smirked climbing onto the bed next to Tony.

"Yes." Tony smiled at Gibbs. "You've fucked me now you have to feed me."

"Right." Gibbs laughed. "Fuck and feed."

"Did you forget that already?" Tony grinned.

"No." Gibbs smiled. "Pizza's on the way."

"When did you-"

"Speed dial remember." Gibbs placed a quick kissed on Tony's lips. "So get dressed."

#################################################################################

Abby and Ziva kept glancing at each other, trying to wait patiently for Lily to emerge from the dressing room. After a few more minutes passed, Abby finally lost it.

"LILY!" Abby practically screamed. "What's taking so long?"

It was at that exact moment, Lily walked out.

"Oh my God!" Abby's hands went over her mouth as the tears weld up in her eyes.

"What?" Lily looked concerned when she saw Abby, she turned to Ziva.

Ziva's lips were pursed tightly together holding back the tears.

"Is that good or bad?" Lily looked back and forth between them.

"You look beautiful." Ziva choked back the emotion as she spoke.

"Abby?" Lily asked.

Abby was flapping her hands in front of her face, but was still unable to hold back the tears.

"Lily." Abby rushed over and crushed her in a bear hug. "You are going to be the most beautiful girl at the dance."

"Abby." Lily coughed. "Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry!" Abby pulled back, the tears freely flowing. "It's perfect!"

Lily's gaze fell to the floor. "But it's too expensive."

"No it's not." Abby shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's perfect and you're getting it!" Abby smiled through the tears. "Now go change. We have to find shoes."

##################################################################################

"It's getting late." Tony looked down the couch at Gibbs.

"Not that late." Gibbs smirked looking back down at Tony.

"They've been shopping five hours." Tony grinned. "Lily likes to shop but that's pushing it way past her patients."

"Ziva said they were going to get dinner."

"It's almost eight." Tony continued to look at Gibbs. "Lily has school tomorrow."

"Yes." Gibbs nodded running his hand over Tony's leg that was in his lap. "I told Abby home by nine."

Tony pulled at his lip.

"Relax." Gibbs grinned, winking at Tony and wiggling a finger at him.

Grinning back, Tony and Gibbs moved at the same time, Gibbs laying down and Tony climbing over his body. Gibbs' hands circled around Tony and caressed over his back.

"I love you." Tony sighed his knee slipping between Gibbs' legs and pressing against his crotch.

"Stop." Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Stop loving you?" Tony pretended to look confused but smirked slightly.

"No." Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips. "Stop trying to make me hard again."

"Is that what I was doing?" Tony again looked confused as he rubbed his knee up and down against Gibbs.

"They could get home any minute." Gibbs growled his fingertips digging into Tony's hips.

"So don't get hard." Tony lips attacked Gibbs' neck.

"Damn it." Gibbs snarled, his hands sliding from Tony's hips to squeeze his ass. "Tony, stop."

Even as he said stop, Gibbs thrust his cock up against Tony's knee.

The phone on the coffee table sang to life.

Tony never moved as Gibbs answered his phone.

"Yeah."

"Hey, we're running a little late." Abby's voice said softly. "Sorry, but we should be back a little after nine. That okay?"

"Fine."

Tony's hand drifted down and squeezed Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs coughed to hide the moan that threatened.

"You okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs free hand reached up and clutched at Tony's neck, glaring at him. It didn't work.

Instead Tony unzipped Gibbs' jeans and shoved his hand inside.

"Um, then we'll see you in about an hour." Abby smiled into the phone.

"Uh hum." Gibbs managed to mumble out. "Whenever."

"Okay thanks." Abby said as the phone went dead.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked as he pulled Gibbs' cock out of his pants and stroking over its length.

Gibbs jerked Tony's face down, their lips almost touching. "Make me come and I'll tell you."

###############################################################################

"Was he upset?" Ziva asked seeing the odd expression on Abby's face.

"No." Abby turned and smirked at Ziva. "I think he's probably very happy we're running late."

##############################################################################

The door to the house opened shortly after nine, Abby walked in hesitantly.

"Tony? Gibbs?"

"In here." Tony called out from the living room.

"Hi." Abby tried to keep the smirk from her face but couldn't. "Sorry we ran a little late."

"Not a problem." Gibbs stood up, Tony jumping up after him.

"Hey." Lily smiled walking in carrying a garment bag, Ziva beside her.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well!" Tony asked eyes wide. "Let's see it."

"Um we were hoping you could wait till the night of the dance." Abby smiled.

"Why?" Tony looked scared. "What did you let her get?"

Abby put her hands on her hips. "It's beautiful. Which is why we want you to see it when she has her hair done and everything."

Tony stared at Abby, then glanced at Ziva.

"It is beautiful." Ziva smiled. "And she looks beautiful in it."

"Please can you wait." Lily's eyes pleaded.

"If that's what you want." Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks." Lily smiled.

"But what if-"

"We can wait." Gibbs glared at Tony cutting him off.

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Fine."

Ziva took the garment bag from Lily so she could go hug her fathers.

Lily ran over and hugged Tony. "I promise you'll love it daddy."

Tony sighed, as the harshness left his face and he hugged his daughter. "I know I will."

She then made her way to Gibbs, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gibbs dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I mean it." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with love.

"I know." Gibbs smirked knowing the dress must have costs more than she had originally thought.

"I should get to bed."

Turning from her dad she hugged Abby. "I love you."

"Love you." Abby hugged Lily tightly.

"Thanks for taking me and finding the perfect dress."

"Of course." Abby smiled.

"Ziva." Lily hugged her. "Love you."

"Love you." Ziva sighed.

"Thanks for everything."

Ziva winked and nodded.

Gibbs saw the exchange, surprised by the affectionate display between Lily and Ziva. They weren't normally the emotional exchange type.

"Night." Lily said as she took the dress and headed up the stairs.

Abby opened her pursue and pulled out the envelope Gibbs had given her early. "Here."

Taking the envelope, Gibbs nodded. "Everything work out?"

"Yup." Abby smiled.

"The dress?" Gibbs asked.

"It's beautiful." Abby sighed trying not to tear up again.

Tony smiled seeing the emotion in Abby's eyes.

"You're gonna cry." Abby grinned at Tony.

"Yeah well." Tony smirked.

Abby and Tony started talking, Gibbs walked over to Ziva.

"Have fun?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Ziva smiled. "Lily is an amazing girl."

Gibbs nodded.

"You are wondering about our exchange?"

"No. Just surprised." Gibbs shrugged. "You're not usually the emotional one."

"I am not, but." Ziva paused. "I care about Lily."

"I know." Gibbs smiled.

"She is-" Ziva stopped.

"She's like a daughter to you." Gibbs finished Ziva's thought.

Ziva nodded.

"I'm glad." Gibbs sighed. "You and Abby are role models for her. The two best female role models she could have."

Ziva smiled softly. "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded.

"We should get going." Abby walked up to them. "It's a school day for us too."

##################################################################################

"I can't believe you agreed to not see the dress till Friday!" Tony rolled his eyes, climbing into bed.

"It's a few days." Gibbs chuckled. "You'll survive."

"That's not the point."

"Do you really think Abby and Ziva would let her get something we wouldn't approve of?" Gibbs asked slipping into bed.

"No." Tony sighed. "I don't know."

Gibbs laid down on his back and Tony instantly curled up against him, head on his chest.

"She's not a little girl anymore." Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head. "She can pick out her own clothes."

"Yeah." Tony hugged Gibbs tighter.

"It happens, they grow up." Gibbs' arm draped lovingly around Tony.

"I don't have to like it." Tony grumbled.

Gibbs laughed. "No, but you have to accept it."

Tony leaned up on his elbow and looked at Gibbs. "Look at you trying to be all calm and understanding when it's driving you crazy too."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "She's a good kid. We're lucky."

"I know." Tony smiled. "Thanks for today."

"For what?" Gibbs smirked.

"You know what." Tony grinned.

"Right."

"It felt like everything was right again." Tony's hand played across Gibbs' chest. "Like it should be."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"We haven't made love like that for a very long time."

"Kinda hard with a teenager in the house." Gibbs grinned.

Tony nodded.

"But that's not what you meant?" Gibbs rolled onto his side.

"No." Tony let his gaze fall to Gibbs' chest.

Snaking his arm around Tony's waist, Gibbs jerked Tony hard against him.

"I will never take you for granted again." Gibbs voice was full of honesty and love. "And I'll show you every day how much you mean to me."

A broad smile spread across Tony's face.

"You will always know you are the one I love, want, and need." Gibbs smirked slightly. "And not just because you're an amazing lover and I can't get enough of you."

"Amazing huh?" Tony grinned.

"The best."

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow "High praise, especially from you. The man that rarely gives compliments."

Pushing Tony down onto his back, Gibbs draped his body over Tony's.

"You know how to push every one of my buttons." Gibbs sighed his hand fluttering over Tony's ribcage.

Tony smirked.

"How to drive me crazy." Gibbs shook his head. "No one has ever, turned me on the way you do."

"I know the feeling." Tony let his hand caress down Gibbs' back. "You can just look at me with those blue eyes."

Gibbs eyes locked on Tony's, his stare conveying the plethora of emotions surging through him.

"Just like that." Tony moaned.

Pressing his lips to Tony's ear, Gibbs sighed. "I love you, so much."

Tony's eyes closed and his lower body arched up against Gibbs. Before Tony could form some kind of verbal response, Gibbs' lips captures his devouring him with the insatiable hunger between them.

##################################################################################

His head hurt, he was tired of sitting, and he just wanted the day to end. The week seemed to have been nothing but meetings, conference and satellite calls, and Gibbs just wanted out. Another call ended and Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Leon smirked.

"Yet another reason I never want your job." Gibbs sighed glancing at his watch.

The MTAC door opened and a figure walked in approaching Leon and Gibbs.

"Thought you could use this." Tony handed Gibbs a coffee.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded letting a half smirk cross his lips. "How's everything out there?"

"McGeek's fingers are covered with band-aids does that tell how much paper we're buried in?"

Gibbs snickered. "Yeah."

"You going to be done by five?" Tony asked watching as Leon opened a file and pretended to be reading.

Gibbs nodded. "I promise."

"Everyone's coming over around six."

"Good." Gibbs smiled and winked.

Tony grinned. "Have fun."

"Not likely." Gibbs blew out a long breath.

With a quick nod, Tony turned and left. Once the MTAC door closed, Leon looked up.

"Can't you train him to bring me a coffee too?"

"Not likely." Gibbs smirked.

"Take it things are back to normal with you two?" Leon asked closing the file.

"Pretty close." Gibbs took a swig of his coffee.

Leon chuckled and shook his head. "Glad you two worked that out."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because no one else would put up with either of you."

Gibbs chuckled. "You're probably right."

"Go home."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Be there for your daughter getting ready for her dance." Leon smirked. "I've been there."

Gibbs nodded and started towards the door.

"And Gibbs?"

He paused.

"Don't be too hard on the boy." Leon grinned. "One gun will do the trick."

Gibbs chuckled.

#################################################################################

"McGee, I'm offering you a once in a life time opportunity." Tony held up the piece of paper.

"Why do you even have that?" McGee shook his head.

"Found it in the back of my drawer." Tony smiled. "I'll even put in a good word for you."

"Why would I want your sloppy seconds?" McGee smiled.

"I never went out with her." Tony said waving the paper in front of McGee. "She's beautiful, very unMcGee like."

Tony felt the slap to the back of his head.

"Give him the number." Gibbs barked.

Throwing the paper down on McGee's desk, Tony ran back to his own. "Sorry boss."

"You will be." Gibbs said as he grabbed his coat.

"Promise?" Tony smirked as Gibbs stopped in front of his desk.

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "I promise. I'll make you very sorry."

Tony's eyebrow went up.

"Let's go."

"Where we going?" Tony asked confused.

"Home." Gibbs made his way to the elevator. "All of you go."

#################################################################################

"Lily?" Tony called as he walked into the house.

"Coming" Lily came tearing down the stairs. "Hey dad."

"Have a good day?"

She nodded.

"When are Ziva and Abby getting here?"

"Everyone left around five so, by six."

"Awesome." Lily smiled.

The front door opened, and they both turned to see Gibbs walk in.

"What?"

"Hi." Lily smiled.

"Hi." Gibbs glanced between them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing I just got home." Tony chuckled.

"Should I order pizza?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll do it." Tony grabbed his phone.

Gibbs tossed his keys on the table and looked at Lily. "Excited?"

Lily nodded and chewed her lip.

"Nervous?" Gibbs smirked.

"Little." She sighed.

Gibbs rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Just be yourself."

"I know." She hugged him.

Again, the front door opened and Ziva strolled in. "Hi."

"Ziva!" Lily ripped herself away from Gibbs and ran to Ziva grabbing her hand. "Come upstairs we have tons to do."

"Okay." Ziva's eyes were wide as Lily practically dragged her up the steps.

Gibbs watched them until they disappeared from his view.

"So what's going on there?" Tony asked coming up behind Gibbs and circling his arms around Gibbs' waist.

"Not sure yet." Gibbs sighed.

"And what's going on with you this week?"

Slipping out of Tony's arms, Gibbs turned around. "What?"

"Work?" Tony folded his arms across his chest. "The winks, the touches, the comments like today."

"Do you want me to stop?" Gibbs asked sounding offended.

"No." Tony shook his head. "It's just very un-Gibbs of you."

Gibbs advanced towards Tony. Tony retreated until his back touched the door and Gibbs was standing to close.

"I told you." Gibbs steely eyes reached into Tony's soul. "I would never take you for granted again."

The brush of Tony's hand against his jaw made Gibbs' eyes close momentarily.

"I love it." Tony let his lips brush against Gibbs. "Thank you."

"And thanks for the coffee today."

"It was largely just an excuse to see you." Tony smirked.

Gibbs let his body lean against Tony's slightly.

"Jethro." Tony sighed feeling Gibbs' hand caress lightly over his ribcage.

"You know we have the house to ourselves until ten."

"I know." Tony licked his lips. "And what are we going to do with that time?"

Gibbs' lips fluttered by Tony's ear. "You, in control, doing anything you want to me."

Tony's body shivered as he clutched at Gibbs' hip. "God yes."

Suddenly, Tony was thrust forward, his eyes flying open wide as the door was shoved hard against him.

Gibbs and Tony both stepped back as McGee pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"Um, hi Boss." McGee glanced back and forth between the two men.

"Tim." Gibbs nodded hiding his smirk.

"Hey where's the bell of the ball?" Abby asked pushing in past McGee.

"Upstairs with Ziva." Tony nodded towards the stairs.

"Better get up there."

"Ducky and Palmer coming?" Gibbs asked.

"No." McGee paused. "A body came in as we got ready to leave."

"Pizza is on the way." Tony grinned. "I'll grab some beers."

#################################################################################

Tony looked at his watch for the third time in five minutes.

"They'll be done when their done." Gibbs rolled his eyes picking up the empty pizza boxes and taking them into the kitchen.

"It's after seven." Tony sighed. "Trevor and his dad will be here soon."

Gibbs heard the fast heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"She's ready." Abby smiled standing at the bottom of the steps. Ziva stepped from behind her and came into the living room.

Gibbs walked back into the room and stopped by the coffee table. Everyone else stood up waiting.

"Okay. Come down." Abby shouted up the stairs.

All eyes focused on the steps as Lily slowly made her way down and stopped in the opening to the living room.

"Well?" She asked.

Tony bit his lip trying to hold back the tears as he glanced at Gibbs, then back at their daughter.

"You look beautiful Lily." McGee smiled.

"Thanks Tim." Lily blushed.

Gibbs stared at his daughter. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her long hair was in a French braid that had been shaped into an up do with small ringlets of curls falling down from her temples. Her blue eyes vibrant, sparkling, made even more blue by the Azure blue dress she wore. A delicate silver chain hung from her neck with a small cross cradled in her throat.

The dress covered her left shoulder, stayed high across her neck, but the other shoulder was bare. The bodice was tight, hugging her slim boyish figure, but shimmered with a small inch line of rhinestones around the waist. The bottom of the dress flared out slightly at her hips. Half way down the bottom faded out into lighter gradations of blue until the last inch and a half was white. The dress and the girl wearing it were stunning.

Running his hand over his mouth, Gibbs fought back the emotion that threatened.

"Dad?" Lily looked at Tony who had lost the struggle and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"You're beautiful." Tony managed to choke out as he approached her. He touched her cheek. "Where did my little girl go?"

She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

Stepping back, Tony took a deep breath.

Lily looked over at her other dad. He immediately walked over to her.

"Do you like the dress?" She asked.

"It's perfect." Gibbs sighed. "You look perfect."

"Are you gonna cry?" Lily's eye widened slightly seeing the tears pooled in her dad's eyes.

"You're growing up so fast." Gibbs shook his head as if that would shake away the tears. "You use to swing around the beams in the boat singing ring around the rosy and giggling."

"Dad." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Promise me something?" Gibbs asked clearing his throat.

"What?" Her voice was full of apprehension.

"That you'll always want to go fishing with me." Gibbs forced a smile.

Tony chuckled slightly.

"I promise." Lily laughed.

"We have to get pictures!" Abby sighed trying to stop the tears.

The pictures started with everyone taking them of just Lily, then with her dads, then with everyone else. At some point they heard a knock at the front door and Lily froze.

"That's Trevor." She looked at Ziva then Abby.

Ziva opened the door, smiling. "You must be Trevor."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Come in."

Trevor and his father walked in, Jonathan smiled at Gibbs.

"Jethro." Jonathan nodded.

"Jonathan. Nice to see you again." Gibbs touched Tony's arm. "This is my partner Tony."

"Tony." Jonathan smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Tony looked at Jonathan, then at Trevor. He was a nice looking boy. His black hair was combed back and slightly spiking in the front. He wore a black pair of dress pants, a dress shirt almost the color of Lily's dress and a black blazer. Like with Lily, his blue eyes shined brightly and were brought out by the rich color of his blue shirt.

"This is for you." Trevor handed Lily a white rose, then looked at the floor.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Um," Trevor rubbed the back of his neck. "You look pretty."

"Thanks."

He glanced up at her and smiled.

"Dad wants to take some pictures." Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah so do mine." She rolled her eyes too.

"It won't kill either of you to let everyone take a few pictures." Jonathan shook his head.

Again the pictures started, during which Gibbs introduced Jonathan to everyone.

"Quite the extended family." Jonathan chuckled.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"Lucky girl."

"Can we go now?" Trevor sighed.

"We all done?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah." Abby smiled.

"Have fun." Abby kissed Lily's cheek.

"I will." She grinned. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better!"

"Thanks Ziva." Lily smiled shyly.

"You're welcome." Ziva grinned.

"Bye." Lily smiled at her dads.

"We'll be up when you get home." Gibbs nodded.

"I know." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ten right?" Jonathan questioned.

"If that works okay for you." Gibbs asked.

"May be just a little after that."

"Fine." Gibbs nodded.

"Let's go you two." Jonathan nodded towards the door.

They made their way out the door to everyone saying goodbye and have fun. When the door finally closed, Abby looked at Gibbs.

"Was everything acceptable." Abby grinned.

Gibbs nodded and came over giving her a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"My turn." Tony grinned standing beside Gibbs and Abby.

"You big hunk of muscle." Abby grinned wrapping Tony in a bear hug.

"Thanks Ziva." Gibbs smiled as he approached her.

"No need."

Staring at her, Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Lily had some concerns she wanted to talk about." Ziva folded her arms across her chest. "That's what she thanked me for."

"She okay?"

"Yes." Ziva nodded. "And I will not break her trust."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I will say." Ziva paused. "Why does Lily not know you can dance?"

"What?" Gibbs looked confused.

"You can dance, slow dance." Ziva smirked. "We have danced before."

"Yeah, so." Gibbs shrugged. It took a moment but then the question registered. "She wanted to know how to dance? But she dances all the time."

"But she does not slow dance." Ziva smiled. "With a boy."

"I didn't even think about-" Gibbs sighed. "Why didn't she ask Tony?"

"I think she was nervous to ask you either of you." Ziva shrugged. "Asking your dad how to dance with a boy."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"She'll be fine." Ziva grinned. "I taught her a few new moves in case his hands start to roam."

Gibbs eyebrow went up then he smirked. "Good.

#################################################################################

Tony flopped down on the couch running his hands over his face. "Our daughter is on her first date."

"Yeah. She is." Gibbs sighed nudging Tony to move over so he could lay down next to him.

"This is only the beginning you know that right." Tony said as he slid over and Gibbs laid on his side next to him.

"I know."

"She looked beautiful." Tony smiled up at Gibbs.

"She did."

"So did you find out what was going on with Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Lily wanted to know how to slow dance with a boy." Gibbs smirked.

"Why didn't she ask us?" Tony looked upset.

"If you were a girl would you ask your dad that?"

Tony laughed. "I guess not."

Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She really was growing up to fast. He felt Tony's hand slide across his ribcage and around his waist.

"You actually got teary eyed."

Opening his eyes, Gibbs didn't respond.

"You're just a softy." Tony pressed his body against Gibbs. "It's sexy."

"Is it?" Gibbs pulled Tony closer.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

Gibbs' hand drifted down and squeezed Tony's ass. "You're the sexy one."

Tony shook his head.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs grabbed Tony by the neck. "God, I can't stop thinking about you."

"I'm right here."

"All day, all night." Gibbs rubbed his hardening cock against Tony. "You're all I think about, all I want."

"Good." Tony moaned.

"Upstairs." Gibbs growled.

Tony nodded.

Standing up, Gibbs took Tony's hand pulling him up.

"I want this all gone." Tony's fingers started undoing the buttons on Gibbs' shirt.

"I agree." Gibbs smirked unbuckling Tony's belt and starting on his pants.

###############################################################################

Already naked, their bodies and lips entwined, Gibbs and Tony tumbled onto the bed, lost in each other. Rolling back and forth across the bed, hands exploring each other's bodies, lips traveling from mouth to neck and back again.

Tony rolled, forcing Gibbs down onto his back, taking his right hand and holding it above his head. Letting his lips feast on Gibbs' throat, Tony's other hand slipped under the pillow, grabbing the item he had placed there earlier.

Gibbs heard the clicks, felt the tightness around his wrist. Tony pulled back and stared down at Gibbs.

"Tony?" The name was said as a question.

Tony straddled Gibbs' hips. "You said I was in control and that I could do whatever I wanted."

"Is this necessary?" Gibbs tugged at the cuffs

"Yes." Tony sighed rubbing himself over Gibbs hard cock.

Gibbs groaned.

Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' ear. "And if you don't behave...I'll cuff your other wrist."

The only response was Gibbs' body settling underneath Tony.

"Very good." Tony said before his lips kissed down Gibbs' neck, his fingers gently tugging at Gibbs' nipples.

A moan.

"Feel good?"

"Yes."

"Does this feel good?" Tony rubbed his ass over Gibbs' hard cock.

"God, yes." Gibbs squirmed wanting more friction.

"Be good." Tony glared at Gibbs pinching the other nipple.

Gibbs threw his head back trying to still his body.

Once Gibbs stilled again, Tony's lips licked and kissed a path down Gibbs' chest and stomach, then back up only to repeat the process. The second time, Tony pushed down on Gibbs' chest, sitting up, and sliding back slightly to Gibbs' thighs.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled knowing exactly what was coming next. "Please."

"Already anticipating." Tony smirked as he pulled the lube from under the pillow and put some in his hands. "I know how much you love this."

Tony positioned there cocks against each other, wrapped his hands around them both and slowly started stroking them together.

"Oh fuck!" Gibbs cried out his free hand clutching at the sheet. The feel of Tony's cock rubbing against his, Tony's hands wrapped tightly around their joined cocks, it was such an unbelievable sensation.

"So good." Tony moaned as he increased his speed.

"Faster." Gibbs begged.

Tony hips moved slowly adding even more of a rubbing and thrusting sensation against their cocks.

"God Jethro." Tony panted.

"I want you to come with me." Gibbs sighed breathlessly.

"I think you should come." Tony said as he leaned forward and let his tongue flick across the head of Gibbs' cock tasting his lover.

Gibbs breath caught in his throat as his body trembled and he yanked at the cuff.

Another lick across Gibbs' cock and Tony had to stop, feeling his own release threatening.

"Come for me Jethro." Tony whimpered fighting back the need to come.

Then Tony heard it. A snap. Then he felt both of Gibbs' hands grabbing him and throwing him onto the bed.

"My turn." Gibbs roared as he pushed Tony's legs up, grabbed his cock and pressed it slowly into Tony.

"Do it!" Tony screamed.

That was all Gibbs needed to hear and he buried his cock all the way inside Tony. In the next moment, Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's cock stroking the shaft in long hard strokes.

"Tony." Gibbs cried out as he frantically took Tony at an animalistic pace.

"So close." Tony clawed at the bed sheets. "Oh God, so close."

"Then come for me." Gibbs growled.

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed as his body convulsed, the world going black.

"That's it." Gibbs felt Tony's muscles tighten around his cock and came instantly. He dropped down next to Tony, both of them fighting for air.

"You broke the head board." Tony laughed still struggling for breath.

"Yeah." Gibbs panted holding up his wrist, the cuff still attached.

Tony glanced back at the headboard, half of the rung was till there the other end splintered. "Where's the rest?"

Gibbs felt between them, then held up the other end of the rung.

Tony continued to laugh. "God Jethro. I knew you liked that but I didn't realize it would turn you into The Hulk."

"That's what you get!" Gibbs sighed finally feeling his heart beat calm to a steadier beat.

"I'll gladly take that any time." Tony sighed, rolling on his side towards Gibbs.

Gibbs held up his hand. "You have the key for these?"

"Can't you just break it." Tony grinned.

"Fine." Gibbs sighed rolling towards Tony.

Tony heard the click and jerked his hand up, his wrist now cuffed to Gibbs.

"Can't leave now." Gibbs smirked.

"I wasn't planning on it." Tony grinned.

"Good because they're moving your stuff in tomorrow."

"What?" Tony's eyes widened.

"I want you here." Gibbs stared at Tony. "Where you belong."

"And were you afraid I would say no." Tony chuckled.

"No. Just making sure."

"Right here is where I wanna be." Tony smiled. "With you and Lily."

"Then you shouldn't mind the cuffs." Gibbs said tossing Tony back on the bed.

"Not at all." Tony grinned.

################################################################################

Tony paced the living room looking at his watch.

"It's just now ten." Gibbs shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning your gun?"

Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm home." Lily said as the front door opened.

"Hey!" Tony smiled. "How was your night?"

"Great." She smiled as Trevor and Jonathan stepped inside.

"Have a good time?" Gibbs asked looking at Trevor.

"Yeah." Trevor smiled shyly, but actually looking at Gibbs.

"We won!" Lily bounced excitedly.

"Won what?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"Prince and Princess of the dance." She held up a gold paper crown.

"I didn't even realize they did that." Tony said surprised.

"We didn't either." Lily grinned. "But we won. We beat out Kimmy Talbot and Jeramy Drill. Jeramy is the head football player."

"Who decided the winner?" Tony chuckled.

"Votes from our classmates!" Lily paused. "We totally kicked butt!"

Gibbs chuckled. Even when she wasn't aware of a competition she was competitive.

"The science club and computer club put us over the top!"

Trevor smiled proudly.

"Nice to have friends in high places." Gibbs smirked at Trevor.

"All the guys from the clubs really wanted Lily to win." Trevor glanced at her quickly. "They think it's cool she's tough. She's like Angelina Jolie in Tomb Raider."

Jonathan chuckled and looked at Gibbs.

"You are like that." Tony smiled.

"Dad." Lily groaned rolling her eyes.

"We should get going Trevor." Jonathan touched his sons shoulder.

"Sure dad." Trevor shuffled his feet. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." Lily nodded. "And thanks."

"Yeah. It was cool." Trevor grinned.

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

"Thanks for driving them Jonathan." Gibbs nodded.

"No problem. Glad they could go."

Lily stood at the door as they walked out. Not realizing her dad's stood a few steps behind her.

"Night Lily." Trevor waved.

"Night Trevor."

Just before taking the first step off the porch, Trevor stopped and ran back to Lily. He kissed her cheek.

"Bye."

Lily's face lit up. "Bye."

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other and grinned.

Lily closed the door and turned around, the smile fading from her face. "HEY!"

"What?" Tony snickered. "We didn't realize he was gonna run up and smooch you!"

"He didn't smooch me!" Lily snapped.

"Sorry." Tony held up his hands. "Kiss you gently."

"DAD!" Lily groaned.

"Okay, enough. Both of you." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony grinned. "Sorry."

"So you had fun." Gibbs smiled proudly at his daughter.

"Awesome! Everyone was there." Lily chirped happily. "And everyone danced. I even danced with Fish."

"Really!" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"He's my friend. Trevor danced with Casey too."

"I'd like a dance with the Princess." Gibbs smirked at his daughter.

She looked at him a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah." He extended his hand.

"There's no music." She grinned.

"I can take there of that." Tony walked over touched his iPod turning on a slow song.

"May I." Gibbs grinned.

Lily laughed and took his hand.

He led her into the living room, then placed a hand on her hip, and gently held the other as they started dancing.

"I didn't know you could dance?" Lily said surprised.

"I have been to a dance or too in my time." Gibbs winked at her, spinning her out then back into his arms.

"You go dad." She giggled.

Tony watched them dance around the living room for awhile, then walked over and tapped Gibbs' shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Gibbs eyed Tony suspiciously, then smirked. "Of course."

Taking Gibbs place, Tony danced Lily across the living room, both of them laughing at Tony's comical long slides of his feet.

Leaning back against the wall, Gibbs watched and laughed.

Tony danced over to the iPod and switched the music, Edge of Glory from Lady Gaga rang out.

Lily and Tony continuing to dance around the room now dancing with wild hand movements and shaking their hips.

Gibbs shook his head still laughing and smiling. This was it. Everything Gibbs had ever wanted. Tony, Lily, his happy family. All of them right where they belonged.


End file.
